Osaka Snowledge
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: Osaka. Tempat yang Hibari pikir akan menjadi kota dimana ia bisa hidup sendirian. Namun, segalanya memang tak seperti yang ia perkirakan. Disaat ia merasa harus menjauh dari dunia, dunia itu sendirilah yang datang menghampirinya. 1859 fic.
1. 1st : Room Number Twelve

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By: Amano Akira**

**Osaka Snow-ledge by: Rukiskye Lukita**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU, dll**

**A/N: Kali ini saya hanya mencoba untuk bangkit dari alam hiatus *halah*. Proyek saya kali ini adalah fic multichap HibaGoku. Mohon dimaafkan jika fic saya tidak bagus. Judul juga asal-asalan, gak jelas. Bagi yang merasa pernah baca fic ini, ya, fic ini memang sudah pernah saya publish di ffn atas nama akun Ruki Kyouya Gokudera/Mikan Natsukane. Karena itu memang akun lama saya. Saya kelupaan password-nya, hehe. Maaf juga bagi yang udah kasih review sebelumnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^_^ *bows* Dan mohon dimaklumi bila ada kesamaan cerita. *grins***

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE**

**1st Chapter: Room Number Twelve**

"Satu kamar untuk dua orang?" Hibari bertanya lelah pada seorang wanita muda dihadapannya. Nampaknya pria Jepang berambut hitam itu sedang berpikir keras. Mata biru-kelabu miliknya iseng-iseng memperhatikan ukiran di meja yang terletak antara dirinya dan wanita muda itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, ya?" tanya wanita muda yang diketahui bernama Aria itu dengan nada yang sopan. Hibari hanya menggeleng tak pasti.

Sambil terus berpikir, Hibari mendesah pelan. Ia nyaris putus asa. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi pagi ia datang ke Osaka ini dan mencari kos-kosan biasa yang satu kamarnya hanya diperuntukkan bagi satu orang, ternyata tak satupun ia temui. Hingga sekarang, saat sang bulan nyaris menggantung diri di langit luas, ia tak kunjung menemukan kos-kosan yang ia mau.

"Hm, bisa kupesan satu kamar yang masih kosong?" tanya Hibari ketika sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Bukan apa-apa, Hibari hanya merasa risih jika harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Terlebih ia kini sedang berada di kota yang sangat asing baginya.

"Umm, sebentar.." Aria kemudian mengecek sebuah buku catatan kecil di tangannya, "Maaf, sepertinya semua kamar sudah berpenghuni.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Ya, Tuhan.." desis Hibari. Ia sungguh sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat malam ini.

"Tapi, jika kamu mau, masih ada kamar yang baru dihuni satu orang."merasa iba melihat Hibari, cepat-cepat Aria berbicara lagi. Hibaripun tak punya pilihan.

"Oke. Aku ambil."

Setelah mandengar jawaban Hibari, Aria tersenyum lebar dan berkata lagi, "Maaf, Hibari-san.. disini memang jarang sekali ada kos-kosan seperti yang kamu cari. Karena biaya hidup disini mahal, mereka gak mampu membayar dengan uang mereka sendiri. Makanya banyak diantara mereka yang mencari teman sekamar agar biayanya menjadi lebih murah.." jelas Aria panjang lebar. Tangannya sibuk mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya, "Orang yang akan jadi teman sekamarmu ini misalnya. Dia sering telat bayar karena kesulitan dapat uang. Saya kasihan sama dia.."

"Oh.." Hibari bergumam kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan tatapan kosong. Hening sejenak.

"Eh, ini kunci kamar kamu, Hibari-san. Di lantai dua, koridor satu nomor 12.." kata Aria seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"Kunci ini untuk apa?" tanya Hibari bingung.

"Satu kamar kan penghuninya dua, jadi kuncinya ada dua juga." jawab Aria tak sabar.

"Oh, terima kasih. Selamat malam, Aria-san." akhirnya Hibari menutup percakapan malam itu. Setalah menerima kunci itu, ia segera beranjak dan bergegas menuju kamar barunya.

"Ya, selamat malam.." jawab Aria setelah Hibari menghilang dari balik pintu.

Dan kini, sampailah Hibari di depan pintu kamar nomor 12. Ia memajukan kakinya selangkah dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Setelah mengetuk pintu, dan kemudian ia mundur lagi sekitar dua langkah, ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon. Kali ini ia mengetuk pintu lebih keras, namun tetap tak ada tanggapan.

"Gokudera belum pulang.." kata seseorang yang muncul dari pintu nomor 11. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang nyaris menutupi matanya.

"Oh.." Hibari merespon singkat. Gokudera? Itukah nama orang yang akan tinggal dengannya?

Sunyi menyeruak. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan kecil dari jemari pemuda pirang yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya dengan bosan. Namun, tiba-tiba Hibari teringat akan kunci yan diberikan oleh Aria tadi. Dengan segera Hibari meraba-raba saku celananya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Makasih info-nya." kata Hibari sebelum ia masuk ke kamar.

"Sama-sama. Panggil aja gue Bel.." jawab pemuda bernama Belphegor tersebut, tanpa diminta ia mengenalkan namanya.

Hibari hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu.

Tangan Hibari memencet tombol sakelar dan menyalakan lampu. Kemudian terlihatlah segala apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Dua buah tempat tidur medium size, dua lemari berukuran sedang, satu buah TV, sebuah meja kecil yang terletak antara dua tempat tidur tersebut dan sebuah karpet merah tua yang terpasang di lantai. Dan terlihat pula dua buah pintu lain. Yang satu merupakan pintu kamar mandi dan yang satunya lagi merupakan pintu menuju balkon. Kos-kosan yang berada di lantai dua ini terlihat lebih mirip apartemen Hibari waktu ia masih tinggal di Tokyo.

"Gak heran kalau mahal.." gumam Hibari. Matanya masih berkeliling mengamati ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu meletakkan ranselnya di samping tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dengan tempat tidur lain. Itupun hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja. Dan meja itu dipenuhi oleh barang-barang milik pemuda bernama Gokudera itu.

Karena sangat lelah dan stres, Hibari membuka bajunya dan melemparnya sembarang. Setelah itu, ia mengambil peralatan mandi dari ranselnya dan segera mandi.

"Lho?" pemuda berambut silver itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat ada cahaya dari celah pintu kamarnya, "Ada orang di kamar gue?" gumamnya waswas.

Secara spontan pria Italia bernama lengkap Hayato Gokudera itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun, tak seorangpun ia dapati disana. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah ransel asing yang bukan miliknya di samping tempat tidur kosong disana. Isinya berhamburan dan berantakan. Gokudera hanya menggeleng-geleng simpati.

Toh, ia tak peduli. Gokudera hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya dan tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan sesuatu di atas kasurnya itu.

"Apaan nih?" tangan Gokudera kini tengah memegang sebuah kaos yang agak basah. Dan ia tahu pasti kalau itu bukan kaos miliknya, "Kok basah sih?"

Sedetik kemudian, otak Gokudera dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. Kemudian mata emeraldnya terbelalak ketika tahu bahwa kaos asing yang dipegangnya ini dibasahi keringat.

"Iih! Kaos siapa nih? Jorok banget sih?" jerit Gokudera seraya melepas kaos itu, jijik.

"Itu kaos gue. Ada masalah?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara parau Hibari yang membuat Gokudera menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Gokuderapun melongo saat melihat sesosok pria asing berambut hitam dengan tubuh setengah basah dan hanya memakai handuk dibawah pinggangnya disana. Dengan segera Gokudera mengambil kaos tadi dan menghampiri Hibari.

"Oh! Ini punya lo?" kata Gokudera kesal sambil memandang Hibari dekat secara _face to face_, "Nih! Gue balikin!" lanjutnya sambil melempar kaos itu ke dada bidang Hibari. Hibari sendiri malah mengabaikan dan terlihat cuek.

Mereka kemudian sunyi tanpa merubah posisi. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Minggir." Suara Hibari memecah kesunyian. Kakinya tergerak maju selangkah, memperpendek jaraknya dengan Gokudera. Merasa dirinya berada di posisi yang lebih lemah, Gokudera berargumen dengan memelototi pria jepang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya lo it—" belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan dua buah tangan mencengkram kedua bahunya. Hibaripun mendorong Gokudera menuju dinding terdekat sehingga Gokudera terpojok. Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hibari berjalan santai menuju ranselnya dan memakai baju dihadapan Gokudera yang tengah melongo parah.

Setelah memakai celana panjang dan kaos, Hibari berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk menggantungkan handuknya. Saat ia melewati Gokudera yang masih saja membeku di dekat sana, Hibari melirik sedikit ke arah pria bermata hijau tersebut.

"Ap.. apa lo liat-liat?" bentak Gokudera begitu sadar dirinya diperhatikan, menatap tajam ke arah Hibari. Hibari kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke hidungnya sendiri. Seperti memberi sebuah isyarat pada Gokudera.

Gokudera yang kebingungan ikut-ikutan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri sambil terus melihat Hibari sehingga mereka saling menatap. Hibari mengangguk-angguk memastikan. Dengan segera Gokudera mengusap-usap hidungnya, takut ada sesuatu yang menempel disana. Namun, ia mendapati hidungnya dalam keadaan bersih.

"Kenapa? Apaan sih?" tanya Gokudera tak mengerti. Keduanya hening sesaat.

"kalau lo gak tau, itu namanya hidung. Cuma mau ngasih tau." Jawab Hibari sambil lalu. Gokudera berpikir sesaat dan kemudian..

"ORANG BUTA JUGA TAU KALAU INI HIDUNG! DASAR BRENGSEK!" Gokuderapun berteriak murka karena merasa telah dibodohi, "Gangguan jiwa lo, ya?"

"Iya." Hibari menjawab. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Jawaban yang membuat Gokudera berdecak prihatin.

_'Kalau mulai saat ini gue punya teman sekamar kayak dia, nanti gue akan jadi apa, ya?'_ batin Gokudera, miris.

**~~END OF CHAPTER~~**

**A/N: HAHA.. maaf atas kegaje-annya fic ini.. *bows*saya punya alasan kenapa Hibari dan Gokudera pakai 'Lo-Gue' disini. Karena saya berpikir kalau 'Aku-Kamu' tak akan berlaku pada mereka berdua jika mereka ada di dunia nyata. Hahahaha.. *plak* oh, ya.. adegan 'hidung' di akhir chapter ini saya rasa sangat-sangatlah gaje. Patut diketahui, saya terinspirasi oleh teman saya.. Nae! Kalau gue dapat review yang jelek-jelek, ini semua salah lo! *dibakar Nae* sankyuu.. read, review and no flame please… *bows again***


	2. 2nd : A Foreign Bastard Invalid Man

Balasan Review - saya udah pernah publish fic ini di akun saya yang namanya RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA. saya akan balas semua review, baik yang di akun pertama, maupun di akun yang kedua ini. *nyengir*

Minamoto no Hikari ai: terimakasih review-mu. makasih juga sarannya. saya emang seneng banget sama pair satu ini. aneh banget emang. soalnya saya emang sering baca fic 1859 yg bahasa inggris, *sok #plak! jadi saya terhasut untuk ngefans sama pair ini. jaa nee~

AuthorJelek: heuh! Selamat! Kamulah yang menjadi reviewer pertama saya! *peluk-peluk* #plak. Iya, soalnya saya emang lebih suka ngeliat orang bercanda atau ngobrol dengan kata 'lo-gue'. Ohiya, maaf yah, aku balasnya disini sekalian, fic yang waktu itu kamu kasih review aku hapus karena beberapa kesalahan. Tapi ini tetap sama kan? Wong ceritanya emang sama kok! xD. Makasih banget review-mu! *bows*

Reine Cavallone: hee? Hahaha! Saya akan tetap pada jalur awal saya, 1859. Ini pair sehidup-semati saya! xD. Dan lagi, saya menulis ini bukan berharap untuk mendapatkan banyak review, hanya mempublish fic yang ingin saya bagi. terimakasih review-mu..

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: perasaan kamu gak salah kok :) Hibari disini emang agak jinak. soalnya saya berorientasi jika mereka ada di dunia nyata, jadi gak mungkin ada 'berantem-beranteman' disini. semoga kamu gak keberatan. makasih review-mu.. *peluk-peluk*

* * *

><p>Warning:<strong> YAOI, AU, OOC, T-rated, dll<strong>

**Pair: 1859**

**A/N: I LOVE 1859! This fic for you all who like them so much.. #plak! Hahii~ maaf lama update! Saya ngetik fic ini juga nyolong-nyolong waktu lhoo.. bahkan saya ketik pas lagi jam kosong di kelas. T_T.. okeh! Selamat membaca, enjoy and NO FLAME! I'll kill you if you give me flame! (serius!)**

Disclaimer:

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

"_Your eyes can't see another colors that out of black and white_

_You go and leave your worth everything_

_You hope that the world will avoiding you_

_Aren't you loneliness?_

_What's your problem and your destination?_

_Can you share it with me?_

_Can you be selfish for once?_

_Now, let lose your hard principle and look, I'm here just for you_

_I'll do everything for saving you from your aloneself.."_

* * *

><p><strong>*****OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*****<strong>

**2****nd**** CHAPTER**

**A FOREIGN BASTARD INVALID MAN**

* * *

><p>Gokudera menghela napas pasrah dan mengarahkan lensa emerald matanya pada pria asing yang sepertinya sudah terlelap di tempat tidur seberang. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya, sedangkan matanya terus tertuju pada Hibari.<p>

"Mimpi apa gue semalem, ya? Bisa ketemu orang aneh kayak dia.." gumam Gokudera. Kemudian ia beringsut bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Masih tetap memperhatikan Hibari. Mulai dari wajah, hingga posisi tidurnya, "Hm, tampang sama badannya sih oke. Tapi.." lanjutnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya, saat Hibari mengaku menderita gangguan jiwa, "Iiih~~.." dan Gokuderapun bergidik tak percaya.

"Kalau lo udah selesai, cepat matiin lampunya." Tiba-tiba Hibari bersuara, matanya masih terpejam. Gokuderapun terlonjak kaget.

"E—elo belum tidur? Be—berarti tadi lo denger apa yang gue omongin dong?" kata Gokudera salah tingkah.

"Iya dan gue gak peduli. Cepat matiin lampunya." Jawab Hibari sambil mengulang perintahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Gokudera tajam.

"I—iya yaa. Tapi ada syaratnya." Gokudera memasang cengirannya.

"Apa?" jawab Hibari jengkel.

"Hehe, lo harus kasih tau nama lo dulu.."

Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala Gokudera sekarang. Yang jelas, sekarang ia merasa sangat penasaran pada pria itu. Aneh, ia ingin mengetahui seperti apa nama yang diberikan orang tua pria itu pada anak mereka yang menyebalkan itu.

Persyaratan yang diucapkan Gokudera membuat Hibari menghela napas lelah dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Kemudian Hibari berjalan menuju sakelar lampu dan mematikan lampu kamar itu sendiri. Setelah itu ia menerjunkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya, tak memedulikan Gokudera.

"Aaargh!" teriak Gokudera frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan merebah juga sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.

*x*x*

Malam itu Gokudera tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia gelisah. Bukan, bukan karena rekan barunya itu, melainkan karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki akhir bulan. Selain memikirkan biaya ini-itu, ia juga memikirkan tentang kontrak kerjanya di sebuah restoran yang sebentar lagi akan habis.

Jelas-jelas ia sedang berada di dalam krisis. Gajinya selama ia bekerja di restoran itu termakan lebih dari limapuluh persennya untuk bayar kuliah dan bayar kos. Belum termasuk uang makan dan lain-lainnya. Untuk ditabungpun tak pernah lebih dari lima persennya. Hidupnyapun sangat-sangat pas-pasan.

Gokudera menarik napas dan menghempaskannya kemudian sebagai sebuah keluhan. Memang, tak ada yang dapat disalahkan atas semua yang menimpanya sejak kecil. Itu sepenuhnya takdir, mungkin.

Ya, sejak kematian ibu dan ayahnya. Sejak pamannya berhenti mengurusnya dan menelantarkan dirinya beserta kakak perempuannya. Sejak kepindahannya ke Jepang ini. Hingga sampai ke kehidupannya di usia duapuluh tahun ini..

Memang dirinya sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri setelah kakaknya menikah. Ia tak ingin terus-terusan hidup bergantung pada kakaknya itu. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang ini, seperti apapun keadaannya, inilah konsekuensi yang sudah disepakatinya dulu. Mau tak mau, harus tetap dijalani.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Gokudera lama-kelamaan mulai mengantuk dan terlelap.

*x*x*

Keesokan harinya, pada hari Minggu pagi, Hibari terbangun karena beberapa hal: ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi, perutnya yang lapar mengingat sejak tadi malam ia belum makan, dan suara berisik orang bernama Gokudera itu yang terdengar sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil membersihkan kamar mereka.

"Ohayou, Cowok-asing-brengsek-yang-menderita-gangguan-jiwa! Akhirnya lo bangun juga," sapa Gokudera pada Hibari ditengah-tengah nyanyiannya saat melihat Hibari terduduk diatas kasurnya.

Sebenarnya Hibari ingin protes karena nama panggilan yang sangat panjang dan memalukan itu. Namun, karena saking malasnya, ia hanya mengunci mulutnya. Kemudian ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai yang terasa agak basah, berniat untuk cuci muka dan mencari makanan untuk sarapan.

"JANGAN!" Gokudera berteriak ke arah Hibari. Dengan cepat Hibari menoleh kebingungan. "Itu barusan udah gue pel. Jangan diinjak dulu,"

Hibari yang baru sadar bahwa tangan Gokudera sedang memegang sebuah alat pel, mau tak mau duduk kembali di kasurnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa apanya?" Gokudera malah balik bertanya.

"… kenapa lo ngepel di wilayah gue juga," ujar Hibari sekenanya.

"Hee? Mana ada yang kayak gitu? Kita kan satu kamar, masa iya gue ngepel separo-separo?" tukas Gokudera. Dan Hibaripun tahu ia benar. "Otak lo kemana sih? Oh, iya gue lupa.. elo kan menderita gangguan jiwa," lanjut Gokudera tanpa pikir panjang.

Cukup, Hibari mulai merasa sangsi dengan julukan yang baru disandangnya itu. Ia pun berkata, "Cowok-asing-brengsek-yang-menderita-gangguan-jiwa ini punya nama,"

"Ooh." Gokudera menanggapi sambil berjalan mendekati Hibari, "Lantas?"

Hibari tak menjawab, namun tangannya tergerak menuju ranselnya dan berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, di tangannya kini terdapat selembar kartu nama. Hibaripun menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Gokudera, "Nih, ingat baik-baik,"

Gokudera menerima kartu nama itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana, "Jadi, nama lo itu Kyouya Hibari?"

"Kalau udah tau ngapain nanya?"

Gokudera cemberut dan kembali membaca isi kartu nama itu. "Ah?" tiba-tiba ia dibuat terkejut oleh serentetan huruf yang tertera disana, "Jadi, elo itu mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo?" Tanya Gokudera tak percaya setengah mati. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil dari Hibari sebagai pertanda 'iya'.

"Gak mungkin.." Gokudera jadi syok sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata orang yang sejak kemarin malam ia anggap aneh dan ia klaim sebagai penderita gangguan jiwa ini adalah seorang calon dokter. Di Universitas Tokyo pula! Bukankah itu adalah universitas nomor satu di Jepang? Pastilah Hibari memiliki tingkat kepintaran yang tak biasa. "Waah.. kok bisa, ya?"

Kedua tangan Gokudera mendekap wajah Hibari tiba-tiba. Ekspresi tak percaya masih terpampang di wajah Gokudera. Menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo adalah impian Gokudera sejak SMP. Jadi, jangan heran kenapa Gokudera sangat kagum pada Hibari saat ini. Dan, tentu saja hatinya kini diliputi oleh rasa iri.

"Jangan berlebihan lo," ucap Hibari seraya menepis kedua tangan Gokudera dan kemudian berdiri. "Oh, ya. Elo tau gak tempat nyari sarapan yang dekat dari sini?" lalu, Hibari bertanya membuyarkan angan-angan Gokudera.

"Hah? Eh, nggak. Gak usah repot-repot cari keluar. Tuh, di kulkas ada banyak makanan," jawab Gokudera sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Hibaripun berjalan menuju kulkas, mengabaikan Gokudera dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam kulkas itu

"Hei! Lantainya masih basah!" Gokudera menyambung.

"Bawel lo." Hibari merespon pendek. Kini di tangannya terdapat banyak bungkus makanan dan beberapa kaleng minuman.

"Oi! Elo kalau sarapan segitu banyaknya?" kata Gokudera agak terkejut saat melihat hampir semua makanannya yang ada di kulkas telah berpindah ke tangan Hibari.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" jawab Hibari yang melangkah menuju balkon, berniat sarapan disana sambil menghirup udara segar.

Kaki Gokudera tergerak untuk mengikuti Hibari ke balkon, "Tapi, itu kan makanan gue.." kata Gokudera dengan nada yang mulai menurun, agak memelas.

"Nanti gue beliin lagi. Elo tenang aja,"

Sekarang Gokudera hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia berkata lagi, "Ternyata elo orangnya baik, ya?" Gokudera bicara sambil menyenggol tangan Hibari dengan sikunya, "Yah.. mudah-mudahan gue sama lo bisa jadi temen sekamar yang akrab dan kompak,"

Tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut Hibari. Teman? Tidak. Ia datang ke Osaka ini bukan untuk mencari teman. Melainkan mencari ketenangan hidup yang sangat sulit ia dapatkan di Tokyo. Tapi, kenapa ia malah bertemu dengan orang seperti Gokudera ini? Gokudera sungguh muncul disaat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Hoi, kok elo diam aja?" tegur Gokudera. Hibari tetap seperti sebelumnya, diam sendiri. "Hei, jawab gue dong, Kyouya,"

Hibari sedikit tersentak, mengerjapkan matanya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Barusan Gokudera memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Jarang sekali ia temui orang yang langsung memanggilnya begitu ketika baru pertama bertemu. Ini sungguh tak biasa bagi Hibari.

"Kyouya?" Gokudera masih saja berusaha menyadarkan Hibari. Tangannya memegang tangan kanan Hibari dan menggungcang-guncangkannya perlahan. Namun, tetap tak ada tanggapan dari Hibari.

Mungkin ini aneh, tapi Hibari menyukai cara Gokudera memanggilnya. Dan ia ingin terus mendengarnya.

Alhasil, sekarang Gokudera mulai panik. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hibari, tetap tak ada respon. "Cuma ada satu cara," gumamnya sebelum akhirnya ia menampar wajah Hibari.

"ELO NGAPAIN SIH?" bentak Hibari saat pipinya ditampar Gokudera. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pelan pipinya yang terasa agak panas sambil menatap mata hijau Gokudera tajam.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Hibari merasa semuanya sangat aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru mengenal pemuda ini kemarin malam. Dan sekarang, pria berambut silver itu sudah berani dengan tanpa sungkan menampar wajahnya. Yang benar saja!

"Maaf. Habisnya dari tadi elo diam terus kayak orang kerasukan. Gue kan jadi takut," Gokudera bicara untuk mempertahankan diri. Kini ia beralih dan memandang lurus ke depan. Hening sesaat.

"_Well_, elo gak mau tau siapa nama gue?" Gokudera lanjut bicara.

Hibari tak menanggapi. Ia hanya melihat Gokudera sambil mengunyah makanannya. Setelah menelan makanannya, Hibari membuka sebuah minuman kaleng dan meminumnya, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Gokudera.

Gokudera melihatnya balik. Kemudian pria italia itu mendengus lelah, "Ehem, nih.. Nama gue Hayato Gokudera. Terserah lo mau manggil gue apa, Kyouya.." Gokudera memperkenalkan namanya sambil memandang Hibari.

'_Shit. Sekarang gue malah punya hubungan sama orang ini. Entah kenapa gue merasa akan sangat sulit membuat jarak antara gue dan dia. Kenapa gue gak bisa menghindar sejak awal?'_ Hibari membatin untuk dirinya sendiri.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

**A/N: huahh! *tepar* ehem, saya pernah dengar kata-kata begini: **_**'Hubungan datang bahkan saat kita baru pertama kali saling bertatapan.'**_** Entah siapa yang bilang itu, =_= dan itu saya pakai untuk beberapa chapter di fic ini. Yah, berhubung disini latarnya si Hibari dan Gokudera baru pertama kali ketemu. Dan mungkin ini bakalan jadi fic yang lumayan panjang.. yaudah deh, Readers, RnR yah. NO FLAME FOREVER! *bows***


	3. 3rd: After The Sunday

**Terima kasih kepada yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca dan review fic ini. Saya sampai terharu rasanya. #plak *bows***

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, OVER, T-RATED, dll**

**Pair: 1859 forever!**

**A/N: AKHIRNYA! Sampai juga saya di chapter 3. Tapi ini masih belum separuhnya dari fic ini lho.. sedih banget saya. Karena tugas yang menumpuk, jadi jarang ada waktu buat ngetik fic.. *pundung* okeh! Silahkan baca, Minna-san. ENJOY N NO FLAME!**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span>

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

_I know I can't walk with my eyes closed_

_Alone.. Eyes closed_

_I know I can't always go towards to the sky_

_Alone.. Under the sky_

_Like always, I hurt you with my words_

_I politely asked, what I can reach now?_

_Don't go anywhere_

_Please don't go anymore_

_[English Translation from Daidai, by: Chatmonchy]_

*******OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*******

**3****rd ****CHAPTER**

**AFTER THE SUNDAY**

* * *

><p>Sunyi menyeruak. Tak ada yang terjadi setelah Gokudera mengatakan namanya. Dan Hibari masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari balkon kamar mereka.<p>

"Oh," respon Hibari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gokudera. Seolah-olah memang hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Cuma 'oh'?" Tanya Gokudera memastikan, membuat Hibari memandangnya.

"Dan lalu, gue harus ngomong apa lagi, Hayato Gokudera?" Hibari bertanya kemudian.

"Ng.. ngomong yang lain kek. Basa-basi sedikit gitu," gumam Gokudera dengan tatapan kosong yang tetap terarah pada pemandangan kota, "Begitu aja bikin sakit hati, tau,"

Mungkin Gokudera memang tak serius mengatakan itu, tapi tetap saja itu kalimat yang cukup untuk membuat Hibari bungkam. Angan-angan pria berambut hitam itu kini melanglang buana entah kemana. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saat angin menerpa wajah rupawannya. Menyakiti hati? Mungkin ia memang diciptakan hanya untuk menyakiti hati orang lain?

Ya, mungkin. Sangat mungkin.

Karena memang itu yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menoleh ke arah pria berambut silver di sampingnya. Haruskah ia meladeni orang ini? Ataukah ia harus tetap diam dan mengabaikannya seperti biasa? Dan membuat satu orang lagi merasa sakit hati karena dirinya?

Tidak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Merasa dirinya menjadi objek pandang Hibari selama beberapa detik, Gokudera menoleh ke kiri dan berkata, "Hm, jadi?"

"Gue mau mandi. Maaf,"

Sebuah helaan napas terluncur dari bibir Gokudera. Ia bosan bukan main. Jemarinya sibuk menekan tombol remote televisi asal-asalan. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Hibari. Batinnya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah yang ada di dalam jiwa pria itu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Hibari bersikap super cuek begitu?

"Uhuk," Gokudera terlonjak saat mendengar Hibari terbatuk. Otomatis, Hibari bangkit dari posisi rebahnya di kasur dan bergegas lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh? Kyouya! Kyouya, elo kenapa?" Gokudera bertanya khawatir, namun tak beranjak dari sofa di depan televisi. Ia hanya mendengar Hibari berkali-kali batuk dan kemudian terdengar suara gemericik air dari keran.

_Jangan sekarang_. Hibari memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan bertopang pada kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang tengah merajai pikirannya. Ini sudah yanag kesekian kalinya terjadi, batuk secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah tak kaget lagi. Tapi, kenapa harus disaat ada Gokudera? Bisa-bisa ia tahu rahasianya dan.. ah! Kenapa ia harus takut begitu? Tunggu dulu. Takut? Takut pada apa?

Dan Hibari memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya membuka pintu dari dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Gokudera sedang mencoba membukanya dari luar. Gokudera terlihat agak cemas saat melihat wajah Hibari.

"Elo.. gak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Gokudera memastikan.

"Gue gak apa-apa." Satu kalimat dari Hibari yang ia pikir bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Gokudera nantinya.

"Tapi.."

"Gue gak apa-apa." Sedikit penekanan terdengar saat Hibari mengulang perkataannya. Kemudian ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Gokudera masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia menatap Hibari dengan ekspresi yang tak pasti. Ia ragu kalau Hibari baik-baik saja.

Nah! Perasaan apa barusan itu? Apakah ia cemas? Atau, khawatir, mungkin? Bisa-bisanya ia, Hayato Gokudera, mencemaskan keadaan teman sekamar barunya yang super menyebalkan itu. Gokudera hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jangan ngeliatin terus," tiba-tiba suara parau Hibari terdengar. Hibari hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana di kamar nomor 12 ini, "Bisa gawat kalo nanti lo jatuh cinta sama gue."

Mata hijau Gokudera membulat mendengar perkataan Hibari tadi, "Ih! Gak waras lo, ya?" dan Gokudera mulai terprovokasi sekarang.

"Terus, ngapain lo ngeliatin gue terus? Gue ganteng? Gue keren? Ha? Tapi, sayangnya gue gak ada minat sama lo." Tukas Hibari dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Masih sesantai yang sebelumnya.

Dan Hibari benar-benar sukses membuat Gokudera meledak-ledak malam itu. Gokudera berlari kearah kasurnya sendiri dan melempari Hibari dengan bantal-bantalnya.

"Dasar brengsek!" umpat Gokudera setengah tertawa saat Hibari berhasil menepis lemparan bantal darinya.

"Hn, iya. Cukup. Sekarang cepetan lo ganti baju." Ucap Hibari sambil melempar balik bantal milik Gokudera.

"Eh? Ganti baju ngapain?" Tanya Gokudera bingung sambil menangkap bantalnya. Menatap Hibari dengan tatapan tak mengerti ketika Hibari beranjak.

"Buruan. Ikut gue." Hibari bicara sambil mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam ranselnya dan memakainya. Gokuderapun tak diberi pilihan selain menuruti kata-kata Hibari.

* * *

><p>Malam hari di Osaka benar-benar mengagumkan. Sepanjang jalan terdapat gedung-gedung tinggi gemerlap bermandikan cahaya sebagai tanda bukti modernisasi di era ini. Terlihat beberapa food court di sisi jalan yang ramai oleh pengunjung. Dan rupanya tak hanya ada orang-orang yang menikmati suasana malam di kota Osaka, ada pula yang baru pulang bekerja dan bahkan banyak yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.<p>

Gokudera memanjakan matanya di sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Hibari yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pria Jepang itu terlihat begitu tenang dengan mata biru-kelabu yang memandang lurus ke depan. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih khas Asia. Pandangan Gokudera turun dari rambut menuju hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang sangat tajam bila berucap itu. Ditambah lagi postur tubuh Hibari yang tinggi tegap, membuat Gokudera yakin bahwa gadis manapun takkan mudah mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosok Hibari.

Perpaduan yang cukup sempurna, pikir Gokudera.

Tapi, ah! Apa-apaan pikirannya barusan? Ia memberi nilai yang terlalu tinggi untuk Hibari. Cukup sempurna? Tak biasanya ia menilai orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan kategori tersebut.

Gokudera segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menggelangkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Ia mencoba untuk fokus kembali pada langkah kakinya di bahu jalan di kota Osaka itu. Namun, tingkahnya itu terlalu mencolok di mata Hibari dan membuat Hibari menoleh ke arahnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hibari melepas syal abu-abu yang dikenakannya dan melilitkannya pelan ke leher Gokudera. Mata hijau Gokudera melebar dan sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan laju kakinya. Hibaripun ikut menghentikan langkahnya setelah sadar Gokuderaa tak lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Ia menoleh agak kebelakang dan mendapati Gokudera yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyouya, kenapa elo..?" Tanya Gokudera sambil menunjuk syal milik Hibari yang telah berpindah ke lehernya.

"Dari tadi elo kelihatan aneh banget. Gue kira lo kedinginan," jawab Hibari datar.

Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menatap ujung sepatu putih yang terpasang di kedua kakinya. Ia berpikir, ia memang kedinginan, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan Hibari melakukan ini. Salahnya sendiri malah tidak memakai syal, padahal ini adalah awal musim dingin.

Perasaan apa ini?

Senang? Bahagia? Entah.

Enggan berpikir lebih jauh, Gokudera memilih untuk kembali berjalan. Dan Hibari juga berjalan di sampingnya, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket malam itu.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, elo sakit, ya?" Tanya Gokudera tiba-tiba sepulangnya mereka dari supermarket. Ia hanya sekilas teringat akan kejadian sebelum mereka pergi berdua tadi, saat Hibari tiba-tiba terbatuk.<p>

"Nggak." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Jangan bohong. Muka lo pucat banget tuh.." Gokudera bicara sambil memperhatikan wajah Hibari. Benar, selain pucat, Hibari juga terlihat capek sekali.

"Harusnya elo ngaca dulu sebelum ngomong gitu ke gue." kata Hibari dengan nada yang agak sinis. Dalam hati, ia akui ia memang sangat lelah saat ini. Gokudera melihat kulit tangannya, ia memang pucat juga, tapi ia yakin dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Gua gak apa-apa kok. Gak usah khawatir gitu. Hehe.."Gokudera berkata dengan penuh percaya diri sambil memasang cengirannya.

"Idih, penting abis." Hibari bergumam datar namun ketus dan membuat Gokudera cemberut berlebihan, "Ada juga elo yang khawatir sama keadaan gue," lanjut Hibari kemudian.

"Hih! Ge-er banget lo!" Gokudera berkata agak sangsi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mendahului Hibari. Kemudian berbalik dan memandang wajah lelah Hibari dengan tatapan khawatir yang dibuat-buat, "Ayo, cepetan jalannya. Orang sakit itu harus banyak istirahat," katanya lagi dengan nada sok perhatian sambil menahan tawanya.

Hibari mendengus, kata-kata Gokudera barusan terdengar sangat mengejek di telinga Hibari, "Gue bilang, gue gak sakit." Kata Hibari datar dan turut mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mengejar Gokudera yang kini tengah setengah berlari.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Gokudera pecah begitu ia merasakan tangan Hibari meraih salah satu bahunya. Ia tertangkap dan tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari terhadapnya nanti karena sudah mengejek Hibari tadi.

'_Gue tau, hari-hari setelah hari Minggu ini akan berbeda. Karena sekarang ada dia, gue gak akan kesepian lagi. Jujur, walau aneh, gue akui bahwa gue senang dia datang..'_ batin Gokudera.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: chapter 3 kelar! Astagfirullah.. Maaf disini Hibari-nya kelihatan OOC banget ya? *jedukin kepala ke tonfa Hibari (?)* Huhu, gomen.. gomen.. u.u Tapi mudah-mudahan readers sekalian gak trauma baca fic saya yang satu ini. Mudah-mudahan abis baca ini readers sekalian gak bakalan berniat untuk bunuh diri #plak! Yak. Sekian untuk kali ini. Thanks untuk yang review dan yang tidak memberikan saya flame sejauh ini. Dan semoga gak ada yang berniat untuk memberi saya flame setalah ini. Jaa~!**


	4. 4th : Came In Without Allowed

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, OVER, T-RATED, dll**

**A/N: hikshiks, OOC-nya tetap susah hilangnyaaa *guling-guling di jalan raya*. Maapin saya! Maapin! Fic ini kan menganut aliran AU (Alternative Universe) makanya disini OOC sangat terasa. Saya juga merasa kalau saya emang cuman make 'nama karakter'-nya aja, hiks. AMPUUUN…! (Enjoy, RnR, No Flame)**

Disclaimer

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

_And every time I see your face_

_The ocean heave up to my heart_

_And you make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can see the shore.._

_I want to you know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong.._

_[Rie Fu – Life Is Like A Boat]_

*******OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*******

**4****th**** CHAPTER**

**CAME IN WITHOUT ALLOWED**

"Gak usah lari-larian, bisa kan?" Tanya Hibari dengan suara yang sedikit terengah-engah. Ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Gokudera dengan tangan kanannya, "Lo mau nyoba kabur lagi, ya,"

"Iih, lepasin gue! Hahahahaa, lepasin!" Gokudera dengan tak bersungguh-sungguh memohon di tengah-tengah tertawaannya. Mereka berhenti berlari dan berdiri sambil berdebat di pinggir jalan malam itu.

"Nggak," respon Hibari pendek dan membuat Gokudera meronta-ronta pelan.

"Aduduh, tangan gue mulai sakit nih! Tenaga lo over sih!" kini, tangan kanan Gokudera turut membantu untuk melepaskan cengkraman Hibari di tangannya yang lain. Namun, karena lemas, Gokudera tak juga berhasil.

"Segini aja tenaga lo?" Hibari mencibir meremehkan Gokudera, "Lembek banget lo, kayak _Herbivore_," lanjut Hibari sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Gokudera.

"Ha? _Herbivore_?" Tanya Gokudera bingung. Diam-diam ia mendekatkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Hibari ke arah wajahnya. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menggigit tangan Hibari.

Setelah sadar akan apa yang hendak dilakukan Gokudera, Hibari refleks melepaskan tangannya. Dan kemudian tawa kemenangan terlontar dari mulut Gokudera.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya kalah juga lo!" kata Gokudera sambil berlari menghindari Hibari lagi.

Tindakan Gokudera ini membuat orang-orang yang berada disana memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang bingung, geleng-geleng kepala, bersikap acuh, bahkan ada yang sedikit terkikik sambil berbisik pada temannya.

Hibari yang tak terima dibilang 'kalah' kini kembali mengejar Gokudera. Ia sungguh tak suka itu. Ia tak suka kalah, dari siapapun. Ia pun sudah tak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba Gokudera berhenti berlari dan hanya berjalan saat Hibari tepat berada di sampingnya. Kini mereka kembali berjalan bersanding seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Hm, Kyouya?" panggil Gokudera, namun mata hijaunya melirik ke arah kantung belanja yang dipegang Hibari di tangan kirinya.

"Hn?" sahut Hibari pelan, tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Makasih banyak, ya?" ucap Gokudera sambil memasang senyumnya pada Hibari. Hibari hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"Makasih untuk apa?" Hibari bertanya, entah ia memang tidak tahu, atau dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Makasih karena elo udah beliin gue makanan yang banyak,"

"Ini cuma buat gantiin yang tadi pagi," kata Hibari sambil menyerahkan kantung makanan itu pada Gokudera. Gokudera pun menerimanya dan membawa kantung itu selanjutnya.

"Dan, makasih," Gokudera melontarkan kata-kata lagi. Kali ini pandangannya lurus terfokus pada jalan.

"Lagi?" Hibari bertanya singkat. Gokudera mengangguk.

"Makasih karena lo udah ngajak gue jalan-jalan keluar malam ini."

"Oh," kata-kata Hibari terhenti sejenak, "Itu kan biasa,"

"Hm, iya sih.. Tapi gue gak pernah merasa sesenang dan sebebas ini sebelumnya.." jelas Gokudera santai dengan sedikit senyum terkulas di bibirnya.

Hibari diam. Sungguh ia tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi saat ini. Ia tidak sanggup, tidak bisa, tidak boleh mengatakan apapun lagi sekarang. Ia merasa dirinya sudah terlalu dekat dengan Gokudera. Ia merasa sudah tak ada lagi batasan antara dirinya dan rekan barunya itu walau waktu baru berjalan sebentar. Hei, ayolah.. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua hari bagi mereka untuk bisa sedekat ini. Sulit dipercaya, bukan?

Fenomena apakah ini?

Dan Hibari merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari dan menemukan jawabannya.

"Oi, Kyouya.." Gokudera memanggil setengah bergumam.

Lampu kamar nomor 12 itu sudah padam, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Ia melirik ke arah kanannya, mencari-cari sosok yang tengah terbaring di kasur seberang. Namun, ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya bisa melihat siluet hitam disana karena kamar dalam keadaan gelap. Gokudera sebenarnya berniat bangkit dari posisi rebahnya, tapi entah kenapa niatnya itu diurungkannya sendiri, "Elo udah tidur, ya?" lanjutnya.

"Udah." Jawab Hibari dengan nada datar dan membuat Gokudera merasa jengkel. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah tertidur bicara seperti itu?

Gokudera memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Sudah sekitar seminggu Hibari bersikap seperti ini. Seakan-akan Hibari menjauhi dirinya. Hibari pun bersikap jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan jelas, Gokudera bingung dibuatnya.

Apa ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah pada Hibari?

Sayangnya Gokudera, hanya Hibari yang bisa menjawabnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara gesekan sprai dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Gokudera. Kini ia bergerak membelakangi Hibari. Tangannya erat merengkuh guling kesayangannya. Tapi tetap, matanya sulit terpejam, ia sungguh tak bisa tidur.

Dan tanpa Gokudera sadari, sepasang mata biru-kelabu milik Hibari pun tak terpejam. Kedua mata itu justru menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar yang gelap itu. Kemudian Hibari sedikit mengarahnya pandangannya pada Gokudera. Memang, hanya sedikit sosok Gokudera yang tertangkap oleh visualnya, dan hanya berupa siluet-siluet hitam yang membentuk sebuah punggung.

Kini Hibari hanya berharap Gokudera bisa terus memunggunginya seperti ini.

Hari Senin, siang itu di kafetaria Universitas Osaka, Gokudera berjalan lesu sambil membawa makanannya. Matanya memandang berkeliling kafetaria itu, mencari tempat makan yang strategis. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menemukan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Ia pun langsung melangkah menuju kedua orang itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Belphegor dan Fran, tetangganya.

"Muka lo gitu amat," komentar Belphegor saat menyadari tampang masam Gokudera yang kini duduk di depannya. Gokudera tak menanggapi, hanya menatap kosong pada makanannya yang sudah ia letakkan di meja.

"Goku, lo kenapa?" tanya Fran yang lebih mengerti suasana. Gokudera tetap diam.

"Oh.. Gue tau. Pastinya si suami-istri yang satu ini lagi berantem. Iya, kan?" Belphegor bicara seenak jidat.

Tapi itu berhasil membuat Gokudera bergeming dan menatap tajam ke arah lelaki pirang itu. Ia tahu pasti yang dimaksud Belphegor dengan 'suami-istri' itu adalah Hibari dan dirinya.

"Bacot lo." Komentar Gokudera ketus.

Kali ini Belphegor hanya diam dan menatap tak mengerti pada Fran yang duduk di sampingnya. Fran hanya mengangkat bahu, ia juga tak mengerti. Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka yang sempat tertunda gara-gara kedatangan Gokudera tadi.

Suami-istri. Ya. Itulah julukan yang didapat Gokudera setelah seminggu yang lalu. Tepat disaat Belphegor memergokinya sedang bersama Hibari sepulang dari supermarket malam itu. Menurut Belphegor, waktu itu Hibari terlihat seperti seorang suami yang menemani istrinya untuk belanja bulanan. Terlebih waktu itu Gokudera memang membawa satu kantung plastik penuh makanan.

Hanya helaan napas yang kemudian terlontar. Pikiran Gokudera kini melayang entah kemana. Hibari? Heh! Orang 'jutek' itu lagi! Ia menggeleng pelan, ia bahkan belum menyuap sebutir nasipun. Akan lebih baik, jauh lebih baik jika ia memikirkan hal lain. Misalnya, tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk?

Mendadak Gokudera terlonjak pelan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melahap makan siangnya. Belphegor dan Fran yang sudah selesai makan kini menatapnya heran.

"Oke. Gue sebenernya nggak tau apapun yang terjadi pada diri lo. Tapi elo kok aneh, ya? Kenap—.."

"Gue duluan, ya! Jaa!" belum selesai Belphegor mengatakan kalimatnya, Gokudera memotong dengan suara keras sambil bangun dari duduknya. Lagi-lagi Belphegor dan Fran saling bertatap kebingungan.

"Si Goku makannya cepat banget.." komentar Fran sekenanya. Belphegor menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

Gokudera berniat membolos kelas kuliah setelah jam makan siang. Menurutnya, pelajaran berikutnya memang tak begitu penting. Ia teringat tugas makalah laporan ilmiahnya yang belum mencapai kata tuntas. Ia ingin pulang dan meminta bantuan pada Hibari, hey, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin Hibari ada gunanya juga tinggal dengannya.

"Kyouya! Gue pulang," sapa Gokudera dengan nada yang diusahakan agar terdengar seceria mungkin, mengingat Hibari adalah orang yang kaku. Kemudian pria Italia itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamar.

Gokudera tak melihat sosok Hibari disana. Ia hanya mendengar suara orang mandi saat itu.

"Pastinya dia baru bangun. Ck," gumam Gokudera sambil melepas jaket coklatnya. Tak sadar Gokudera memperhatikan sekeliling dan terfokus pada tempat tidur Hibari yang sprai-nya agak kusut habis ditiduri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Uhuk," Hibari mulai terbatuk lagi. Membuat Gokudera beralih memandang pintu kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Gokudera dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan. Hibari memang sering sekali batuk mendadak seperti tadi. Kadang pagi, siang, atau malam hari. Hibari sedang menderita suatu penyakit? Mungkin.

Dan, tidakkah Hibari sedang berusaha menutup-nutupinya?

Gokudera menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba berpura-pura tak mendengar suara batuk Hibari barusan. Dengan langkah yang sedikit canggung, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dan tanpa peringatan, Gokudera membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Kyouya?"

Hibari tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah Gokudera yang sudah masuk beberapa langkah. Menatap pria Italia itu dengan tatapan tak pasti. Kaget? Kesal? Jengkel? Marah? Entahlah, yang jelas ekspresi yang selalu ditunjukkan Hibari memang tak mudah dibaca. Tetap terkesan datar, walau tak menggambarkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

Dari matanya, Gokudera dapat melihat jelas tatapan tajam Hibari yang langsung menghujamnya. Sesaat Gokudera sedikit gentar. Napas Hibari tersengal, seakan menahan emosi. Tangan kekarnya juga terlihat terkepal. Hening, tegang, tak biasa.

"Keluar." Hibari bersuara, terselip nada perintah dalam kalimatnya.

Gokudera tak bisa berargumen kali ini. Ia hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Hibari walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya dan membela dirinya. Ia sempat membuka mulutnya, namun kembali ia bungkam ketika tatapan Hibari semakin mendesaknya.

Kembali Gokudera menarik langkah mundur, Hibari mengikutinya. Saat Gokudera sudah di luar kamar mandi, Hibari membanting pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Tepat di depan hidung Gokudera yang terperangah tak percaya, kaget.

Semarah itukah Hibari?

Sebegitu mengganggunya-kah dirinya bagi Hibari?

'_Selama lo masih bukan siapa-siapa di kehidupan gue, gue gak akan melibatkan lo lebih jauh. Kita nggak lebih dari teman-satu-kamar.'_ Hibari membatin seraya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

**A/N: SELESAI! UAS yang memusingkan tidak menghalangi saya untuk tetap berkarya akh! *gila*. Gimana? Di pertengahan chapter ini saya udah bikin Hibari-nya jarang ngomong, walaupun di awal masih agak 'rewel' sih, hehe.. **_**'Herbivore'**_**-nya Hibari udah keluar tuh, tinggal yang **_**'Kami Korosu'**_** belum muncul. Wkwk. RnR, NO FLAME..**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. 5th: Cause You Will Die

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, OVER, T-RATED, dll**

**A/N: Hiyaaa! Jadi makin semangat buat nerusin fic ini. Walaupun waktu mepet dan banyak remedial di sekolah, hehe. Lumayan menguras tenaga dan waktu lah.. Hm, beneran aroma angst-nya mulai terasa, ya? Wah, padahal fic ini masih panjang banget lho. Saya sendiri gak tau sampai chapter berapa. Okeh, cekidot!**

Disclaimer

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

_I repeated it for a long time_

_I made you sad for a long time_

_I just have hurt you_

_Now, I still can't move_

_Why is it so painful to touch you?_

_I think it is because I was afraid_

_Afraid of making the same mistake,_

_And losing you._

_[Translation of Cassis by: The GazettE]_

*******OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*******

**5****th**** CHAPTER**

**CAUSE YOU WILL DIE**

* * *

><p>Gokudera menyeruput <em>cappuccino<em> yang ia buat sendiri barusan. Termenung, bertopang tangan pada pagar balkon kamarnya malam itu. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong pada jalan raya dibawahnya. Tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Pria Italia itu menghela napas, mengantupkan kelopak matanya dan membiarkan angin semilir yang dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Sudah jam 9 malam, dan Hibari belum juga pulang. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat Hibari membanting pintu di hadapan wajahnya, Hibari memang sering keluar. Tak jarang ia pulang larut sampai-sampai harus membuat Gokudera bangun kembali dari tidurnya karena suara ketukan pintu. Merekapun jarang bicara. Bahkan pembicaraan mereka selama 3 hari belakangan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Gokudera menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Kali ini ia tak akan mau tahu lagi tentang seorang pria aneh bernama Kyouya Hibari itu. Tidak untuk kali ini dan seterusnya. Toh, ia bukan keluarganya. Ia juga bukan teman dekatnya. Jadi untuk apa?

* * *

><p>Berkali-kali Hibari menguap. Ia sangat mengantuk. Pria Jepang itu berani bersumpah, jika saja di kafe ini tidak banyak orang, ia pasti sudah terlelap di bar saat ini.<p>

Oke, Hibari memang bukanlah pria pemabuk. Menurutnya sendiri, ia memang orang yang sulit dimengerti. Terkadang melakukan apa yang tidak disukainya hanya demi untuk mengisi waktu dan membunuh kebosanan. Seperti kali ini, ia pergi ke kafe yang berada cukup dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan Osaka malam itu.

Hibari akui, ia minum cukup banyak malam ini. Tapi ia tak mau mengaku kalau ia sudah mabuk. Apa jadinya jika ia mabuk? Bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Setidaknya, ia pikir ia masih punya cukup kesadaran untuk pulang ke kos-kosannya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa sulit berhenti. Padahal sebelumnya ia bertekad hanya-akan-minum-sedikit. Lalu ia sendiri jadi menaikkan level-nya menjadi minum-sampai-pusing-tapi-jangan-sampai-mabuk.

Tapi nyatanya, ia justru terlihat sangat mabuk. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang terlihat oleh orang-orang di kafe itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu terus tertunduk, menopang keningnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan gelas sake di hadapannya. Ia tahu pasti sake tak akan membuat kondisinya membaik. Bisa dibilang, justru akan memperburuk keadaannya. Tak apalah, ia tak peduli. Hibari hanya ingin menikmati dunia dengan caranya. Yah, paling tidak, dunianya yang masih tersisa saat ini.

Tanpa disangka sebelumnya, _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Hibari mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik kesal pada layar _handphone_-nya. Reborn-san.

Namun, Hibari tak bergeming. Ia tak mengangkat panggilan itu, ia juga tak mematikannya. Ia hanya diam. Bahkan sampai lagu yang dijadikannya sebagai _ringtone_-nya sudah mencapai reff.

Panggilan itu akhirnya terputus dengan sendirinya. Hibari kembali tertunduk.

'_Mau apa orang-orang itu?'_, batinnya.

Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang kini tenang. Disempatkannya mengecek daftar panggilannya hari ini. Haru Miura, pukul 8.40 pagi. Tsunayoshi Sawada, pukul 11.15. Ryohei Sasagawa, pukul 3.30 sore. Dan yang terakhir tadi, Reborn-san.

Namun ia enggan mengecek kotak masuk ponselnya. Ia muak melihat pesan-pesan sok perhatian dari orang-orang itu. Tak satupun dari mereka mengerti keadaannya.

Lensa biru-kelabu yang dikalim matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ini sudah pukul 9.30 malam. Sudah sekitar 2 jam ia duduk di bar ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita penghibur yang menggodanya. Ia tak begitu tertarik.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ya, ia ingin pulang dan istirahat, tapi ia tak ingin bertemu Hayato Gokudera. Sungguh, Hibari memang menghindari Gokudera akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya berusaha menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gokudera. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Gokudera. Tak ingin melihat ekspresi senangnya, eskpresi jengkelnya, dan lain sebagainya. Tidak untuk semua ekspresi yang ditujukan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kamu kelihatan lagi mikirin banyak hal,"

Sebuah suara merdu, namun tegas menyadarkan Hibari. Hibari menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan mendapati seorang bartender wanita sedang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Bartender yang sejak tadi menuangkan sake untuknya.

Hibari tersenyum acuh tak acuh, nyaris menyeringai dan mengangguk pelan, "Hebat bisa nebak."

Senyum wanita yang kira-kira berusia 20 itu semakin bertambah, "Semua yang datang kesini selalu begitu."

"Oh?" Hibari tidak terkejut, ia hanya sedikit menanggapi sambil menatap wanita dengan luka di pipi kanannya itu. Hibari dapat menebak bahwa wanita ini pasti pernah dianiaya seseorang sebelumnya. Namun, wajahnya tetap menarik.

"Mau tambah?" tawar wanita bernama Lal Mirch itu, namanya terlihat di tanda pengenal yang dikenakannya di seragamnya.

Hibari hanya menggeleng, "Kayaknya gue harus pulang." Katanya.

"Hahaa. Ya udah, silahkan pulang." Kata Lal dengan nada ceria.

"Ngusir?" kata Hibari sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dompet hitamnya. Serta mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyodorkannya pada Lal.

"Hahahaa. Ya enggak lah. Kelihatannya kamu udah mabuk banget. Jadi mendingan pulang aja.." Lal menerima uang yang diserahkan Hibari.

Sekilas Hibari tersenyum. Benar-benar! Jika sedang mabuk ia akan melakukan banyak hal yang selama ini di luar kebiasaannya. Ia biasanya tak suka berbasa-basi atau tersenyum pada orang asing.

Tapi wanita bernama Lal Mirch ini ada benarnya. Ia memang harus pulang selagi ia masih bisa mengingat jalan menuju kos-kosannya. Tapi, ah! Haruskah ia pulang dan bertemu Gokudera?

Toh, Hibari tetap beringsut bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Punggungnya terasa agak pegal. Saat ia nyaris berbalik, Lal kembali bersuara.

"Eh, ini kembaliannya.."

"Ambil. Buat lo." Kata Hibari enteng.

Lal menatap uang kembalian di tangannya, jumlah yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Oh, makasih ya. Kadang-kadang kita emang gak bisa nebak apa yang bakal terjadi saat kita ketemu orang lain.."

Hibari benar-benar berjalan kali ini. Melambai singkat pada Lal walau sambil memunggungi wanita itu. Karena mabuk, Hibari bahkan sempat hampir menabrak seorang pria yang juga sedang mabuk disana.

Sebenarnya, kata-kata terakhir Lal yang ia dengar sedikit membuatnya tercengang. Dalam hati ia membenarkan.

Terkadang, kita memang tak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi ketika kita bertemu dengan orang lain.

Inilah kasus yang dialaminya dengan seorang pria berisik bernama Hayato Gokudera. Hibari menghela napas di tengah-tengah perjalanannya. Jelas, ia tak menduga akan menjadi seperti ini. Dirinya, kehidupannya dan.. perasaannya? Entahlah. Yang terpenting dan yang menjadi point-nya adalah semua ini karena ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Hayato Gokudera. Hanya itu, dan semua menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Gokudera, bisa dibilang membentak. Ia kesal bukan main saat istirahatnya diganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar tak sabaran.<p>

Pria berambut silver itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan enggan menuju pintu kamar. Ia yakin, Hibari brengsek itu baru pulang. Ia sempatkan untuk menekan tombol sakelar lampu yang terletak persis di samping pintu. Sekilas melirik ke arah jam dinding di sisi lain ruangan. Pukul 10.45 malam.

Ia memutar kunci dengan gemas. Ia bersiap meledak ketika ia membukakan pintu untuk Hibari. Namun, Hibari justru langsung terkulai ke pelukannya. Gokudera terbelalak, napasnya tercekat. Bahkan sepertinya ia memang sejenak lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Belum lagi jantungnya yang kini berdetak tak keruan.

Ini benar Kyouya Hibari, kan? Mungkin begitulah pertanyaan yang sedang memenuhi kepalanya. Rasanya ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi tubuh Hibari wangi, dan.. hangat. Gokudera dapat merasakan napas Hibari yang sedikit bertiup di lehernya. Bahunya terasa berat karena Hibari benar-benar mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana.

Sedetik kemudian Gokudera sadar. Ia menutup pintu kamar nomor 12 itu dan merebahkan Hibari di kasurnya. Setelah melepas sepatu yang dipakai Hibari serta melonggarkan kancing kemeja Hibari, ia mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres kening Hibari yang sepertinya terasa panas tadi. Rasanya ia demam.

Saat Gokudera menempelkan handuk kecil yang sudah diperas itu ke kening Hibari, Hibari membuka matanya. Membuat Gokudera kaget salah tingkah.

"Ngapain lo?" kata Hibari dingin.

"Gue? Lo tanya gue ngapain?" balas Gokudera kesal, ia yakin Hibari cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya, "Dasar nggak tau terima kasih."

Hening. Bahkan keduanya tidak saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hibari memecah keheningan

"Kenapa apanya?" Gokudera malah balik bertanya.

"…Kenapa elo selalu sok perhatian ke gue?"

Sok perhatian? Oke, kata-kata Hibari memang selalu berhasil menusuk hati orang yang mendengarnya. Entah ia sengaja atau ia memang tidak tahu. Yang jelas, bagi Gokudera, kata-kata 'sok perhatian' itu adalah sebuah penghinaan. Memang benar-benar tak tahu diri Hibari ini!

"Asal lo tau, gue bukannya sok perhatian." Gokudera berkata menahan emosi, "Gue perhatian ke elo, atas dasar karena gue merasa elo adalah teman gue." Lanjutnya. Masih bersikukuh dengan prinsip: Hibari-adalah-teman-satu-kamar.

Hibari kembali menutup matanya, "Jangan."

"Jangan?" tanya Gokudera bingung.

"Jangan terlalu dekat sama gue."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena lo bakalan mati."

"APA?"

'_Apapun yang dikatakan Cowok-brengsek-aneh-yang-benar-benar-menderita-gangguan-jiwa ini ke gue, gue gak akan pernah percaya..'_, Gokudera bersikukuh pada dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

**A/N: Selesai diketik dalam waktu semalam. Hehe. Jadi, readers, ngerti nggak? Disini Gokudera merasa agak dipermainkan. Hibari kan emang labil, kadang-kadang baik, kadang-kadang jutek setengah mati. Kan ngeselin, ya? XD hmm~ disini juga mulai ada adegan **_**romance**_**-nya. Kyaaa! *ngambil kamera dan memotret adegan HibaGoku pelukan* #dijitak.**

**Goku: ini author bener-bener gila dah! Sebenernya gue mah ogah pelukan sama karnivore pervert kayak dia! *nunjuk Hiba***

**Hiba: Kami Korosu!**

**Author: #diamuk massa**

**See you :D**


	6. 6th : The Angel's Smile

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, OVER, T-RATED, dll**

**A/N: Saya lagi terkena efek galau, nih. Tanggal 19 kemarin nerima kabar kalo 'seseorang-dalam-kehidupan-saya' masuk rumah sakit (apa hubungannya?) Kalo ngomong masalah sakit, sih jadi inget Hibari di fic ini. Makanya saya terusin fic ini. Selamat tahun baru dan selamat liburan aja deh, Minnasan. Buat Uru-sama, cepetan sembuh deh. #plak. Enjoy! RnR! No Flame!**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

_As the fireworks suddenly went to the night sky, we looked up,_

_And I stole a glance at your enraptured face_

_I wish I could hate you_

_But during days like today,_

_I will surely once again remember these memories.._

_With a sweet sigh,_

_I feverishly fell in love with you –that voice, those eyes—_

_Even though when I realize it_

_The time had already passed, still search for your face.._

_[Translation of Utakata Hanabi by: Supercell]_

*******OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*******

**6****th**** CHAPTER**

**THE ANGEL'S SMILE**

* * *

><p>"<em>Karena lo bakalan mati."<em>

Kalimat itu terus-menerus terngiang di benak Gokudera. Seperti rekaman rusak, tak henti-hentinya. Bahkan kadang-kadang ia terlihat menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya, melafalkan kalimat itu berkali-kali. Alisnya mengeryit, pertanda tak mengerti.

Percuma segala usahanya mencari-cari. Makna dibalik kalimat itu tak sampai dipikirannya. Ia malah semakin bingung. Mana ada kasus seperti: Berdekatan dengan teman satu kamar kos-kosan bisa membuatmu mati?

Gokudera menghela napas pasrah, kembali mengisap rokoknya yang sempat terbengkalai beberapa lama. Ia kembali mengembangkan rongga dadanya, mengisinya kembali dengan udara pagi yang segar. Ia berniat bolos kuliah hari ini, toh memang tak ada pelajaran yang terlalu penting baginya. Ia harus memfokuskan diri pada tugas laporan ilmiahnya yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Iseng-iseng, ia menoleh ke arah Hibari yang masih terlelap di kasurnya dari balkon. Tanpa sadar, ia malah menggeleng-geleng prihatin. Sempat terdengar sebuah decakan pelan dari mulutnya.

'_Ini orang punya masalah apa, ya? Hidupnya gak jelas banget.' _

Gokudera beralih, membuang pandangannya dari Hibari. Namun, tubuhnya seakan tergerak sendiri, dan ia kembali menoleh. Kembali memperhatikan Hibari. Gokudera baru sadar, ternyata Hibari ini bisa berwajah sangat polos dan tenang ketika ia sedang tidur. Wajah Hibari terkesan 'melunak' ketika itu, mungkin karena ekspresi datar yang biasa diperlihatkannya tidak muncul saat pria itu tertidur.

"Udah ngeliatinnya?" Hibari bersuara, Gokudera terlonjak.

"Udah! Puas lo?" sahut Gokudera galak. Walau terkejut, ia tak mau tertangkap basah sedang salah tingkah seperti waktu dulu. _Nah, sekarang sikapnya udah balik lagi kayak waktu itu._

Hibari diam tak menanggapi. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di kasurnya. Matanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Gokudera. Ia menguap. Sekali, dua kali. Matanya masih terasa berat, ini masih terlalu pagi. Terlebih ia merasakan badannya panas dan kepalanya sangat pusing tak keruan.

"Lo demam. Tidur aja. Jangan sok kuat." tukas Gokudera menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Hibari.

Hanya sebuah decakan yang terlontar dari mulut Hibari. Dan ia kembali berbaring, namun tidak tidur. Ia tengah berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Ya, ia mabuk. Itulah yang diingat Hibari.

Tunggu.. hanya itu? Tidak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang lain yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Lensa biru-kelabu matanya kembali tertutup kelopak, alisnya sedikit berkerut. Terlihat sedang berpikir keras dengan keadaan kepalanya yang luar biasa pusing seperti sekarang ini.

Ah! Iya. Ia hanya jatuh terkulai di pelukan Gokudera malam itu, tepat setelah pintu kamar nomor 12 itu terbuka. Ya ampun, apa yang dipikirkannya kala itu, hah? Mudah sekali ia melakukannya. Bukankah ia sendiri yang ingin menjauhi Gokudera?

Mata Hibari kembali terbuka dan memandang Gokudera yang masih berada di balkon. Ia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk akan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria Italia itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Gokudera ketika ia 'memeluknya' kemarin malam. Jujur, ia tidak tahu mengapa kaki-kakinya mendadak lemas malam itu. Mungkin karena faktor mabuk. Dan saat melihat wajah Gokudera, ia merasa seolah-olah pria berambut silver itu bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk menenangkan diri, tempatnya untuk mencurahkan segalanya. Segala rasa pusingnya, lelahnya, lemahnya, rapuhnya. Juga satu-satunya yang bisa meruntuhkan segala ego dan harga dirinya yang luar biasa tingginya itu.

Dan Hibari sangat benci mengakuinya.

Kemudian Hibari meringis ketika merasakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk tubuhnya. Tangannya tergerak merapatkan selimut berwarna merah itu. Rasa pusing di kepalanya belum juga hilang. Tangan putihnya meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari iPod-nya berserta headset-nya. Setelah apa yang dicarinya ketemu, Hibari memasang headset di kedua daun telinganya dan memutar _playlist_ favorit-nya. Disaat seperti ini memang musik menjadi pilihan bagi Hibari untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Mata hijau Gokudera melirik ke dalam, lagi. Namun, kali ini melirik dengan lebih hati-hati—tak ingin insiden ketahuannya terulang lagi—. Ia kembali memandang Hibari yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan telinga yang tersumbat headset. Pria Jepang itu sungguh sulit ditebak. Kadang kala ia bersikap menyebalkan, kaku sedingin es. Kala yang lain ia dapat bersikap baik dan menyenangkan.

Dan semalam.. ah iya, semalam. Pria berambut hitam itu jatuh di pelukan Gokudera.

Gokudera merasa wajahnya terasa agak panas ketika mengingat-ingat saat itu.

'_Dih! Gue kenapa, sih?'_

* * *

><p>"Besok lo bakalan balik ke Tokyo?" tanya Gokudera sambil terus sibuk mencuci setumpuk piring yang menggunung di hadapannya.<p>

"Lo ngomong sama siapa?" jawab seorang pria yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya yang tengah melipat celemek-celemek disana.

"Sama elo lah, bodoh!" jawab Gokudera yang kesabarannya agak menipis. Jelas tak ada orang lain di dapur restoran itu saat ini.

"Hahaa, iya. Besok gue kesana, lanjutin kuliah." Kata pria berambut hitam itu sambil memasang cengirannya. "Kangen pacar juga. Hehee"

Gokudera menoleh dan mendapati Takeshi Yamamoto, pria tadi, tengah memasang cengiran yang dianggapnya terlihat 'idiot'. Ekspresi ragu terpampang di wajah Gokudera.

"Kalo elo nggak ada, kerjaan gue makin numpuk dong?" kata Gokudera.

"Ya malah enak, kan? Gaji lo bakalan naik." Jawab Yamamoto santai.

"Tapi, kontrak magang gue sebentar lagi habis," ratap Gokudera.

"Hahaa, kalo kontrak kerja gue gak berakhir besok, gue juga gak bakalan balik ke Tokyo besok lah.." jawab Yamamoto, melepas celemeknya dan turut melipatnya, "Nggak usah pusing masalah bayar kost. 'Kan ada teman sekamar lo, suruh aja dia yang bayar kalo lo udah gak kerja lagi. Gampang, kan?"

Gokudera kembali menatap temannya itu. _Ngomongnya gampang banget, dasar idiot,_ pikirnya. "Eh, lo mau pulang sekarang?" katanya.

"Iya. Mau _packing_." Yamamoto berkata seraya menjinjing tas-nya, "Gue duluan, ya! Salam buat teman sekamar lo!" katanya lagi sambil melangkah buru-buru meninggalkan Gokudera yang belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sok kenal lo!" sahutnya.

Hari masih sore. Jelas Gokudera tak ingin pulang dulu. Setidaknya, jika lebih lama bekerja, uang yang didapatkannya juga akan lebih banyak. Si idiot Yamamoto itu sudah pulang. Jatah pekerjaan pria itu akan menjadi tanggungan Gokudera untuk beberapa hari kedepan, sebelum kontraknya habis tentunya.

Dan karena sebuah teguran atasannya, Gokudera tersadar dan buru-buru kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Hibari pergi lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang diasumsikan oleh Gokudera ketika mendapati kamar nomor 12 itu sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Ia memang sengaja pulang kerja agak larut, mengingat ia memang sangat butuh tambahan uang. Namun, ia tak menyangka Hibari tetap 'keluyuran' walaupun hubungan mereka tak setegang hari-hari kemarin.<p>

'_Padahal dia lagi demam..'_

Gokudera melirik jam tangannya, pukul 10.03 malam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan segera ia mengganti pakaiannya, tak lupa mencuci muka, sikat gigi dan cuci kaki sebelum akhirnya ia _stand by_ di depan TV. Ia bahkan sempat membuat segelas cokelat panas dan mengeluarkan sebungkus besar makanan ringan dari dalam kulkas. Dan akhirnya ia memposisikan duduknya sedemikian rupa sehingga senyaman mungkin di atas sofa bersantai berwarna merah di depan TV.

Tangannya sibuk mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV, menanti film yang ia tunggu-tunggu tayangnya sejak kemarin pagi. Pertama kali di layar kaca. Ia memang tak sempat menonton film ini di bioskop. Yah, dikarenakan ketidak-cukupan uangnya tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti menekan tombol _remote_, ada suara lain yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kepalanya menoleh segera menuju kasur Hibari. Terdengar sebuah lagu yang mengalun dan disertai suara getaran ringan. Sedetik kemudian Gokudera sadar, itu adalah bunyi ponsel Hibari. Ada seseorang yang menelepon Hibari.

Ah, benar juga. Semenjak tinggal disini Hibari belum pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Maksudnya orang lain mungkin adalah orang-orang yang tinggal dengannya dulu. Bisa saja temannya, kerabatnya, saudaranya, orang tuanya, atau mungkin.. kekasihnya?

Perhatian Gokudera teralih sepenuhnya dari film itu. Ponsel Hibari tak kunjung tenang. Membuat Gokudera gemas dan ingin mengangkatnya, mengatakan bahwa Hibari sedang keluar. Tapi, niatnya itu diurungkannya ketika ia sadar pasti Hibari yang super menyebalkan itu pasti akan 'mengamuk' jika Gokudera benar-benar melakukannya. Gokudera pun tetap diam terpaku.

"Pffh.." mendadak terdengar suara Hibari seperti menahan tawa, terasa dekat sekali di telinga Gokudera, Gokudera terbelalak dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"K—Kyou.." Gokudera kaget, gelagapan. Hibari berbicara tepat di samping wajahnya, berdiri di belakang sofa. Entah sejak kapan Hibari pulang dan berada di situ.

"Penampilan lo kayak film _action_, tapi hati lo kayak telenovela yah?" ledek Hibari kemudian.

Gokudera yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hibari hanya terperangah dengan tampang bingung. Hibari yang sadar akan kebingungan Gokudera, hanya menyeringai seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah TV. Gokudera menoleh, seakan dengan gerakan yang diperlambat. Yang sedang terpampang di layar TV kini adalah sebuah drama romantis semacam telenovela. Lebih dari pada itu, kini telenovela itu tengah memperlihatkan adegan dimana sang wanita tengah menangis diguyur hujan, kemudian sang pria tampan datang dan memeluk wanita itu.

Walau dengan wajah enggan, Hibari dan Gokudera menyaksikan dengan seksama. Bukan menyaksikan lebih tepatnya, mungkin mereka hanya terpaku melihat adegan itu. Terlebih, kini sang pria tengah meraih dagu wanita tersebut dan menciumnya. Sontak tawa Hibari pecah.

"Hahahahaa! Elo nonton kayak beginian kalo gue lagi gak ada?" kata Hibari di sela-sela tawanya, matanya melirik geli penuh arti pada Gokudera.

Gokudera cepat-cepat menggeleng, "N-nggak, brengsek! Gue nggak niat nonton beginian!" katanya salah tingkah sambil meraba-raba permukaan sofa, mencari-cari _remote_ TV yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya saat ponsel Hibari berbunyi tadi. Jelas ia memang tidak berbohong. Niatnya sejak awal adalah menonton film, bukan drama. Rupanya ketika ia sedang mengganti-ganti channel, berhenti tepat di saluran TV ini.

"Ngaku aja lo." Hibari kembali menggoda Gokudera. Kini ia sudah berpindah dan duduk di sisi Gokudera di sofa. Masih dalam nada suara yang tertahan karena tawa.

"B-bacot lo!" bentak Gokudera yang kesal karena ia tak kunjung menemukan _remote_-nya. Jika diperhatikan, di wajah Gokudera kini terdapat semburat merah muda pertanda ia malu. "Lo kemanain _remote _gue, brengsek?" tuduhnya kemudian sambil memandang wajah Hibari, dengan kesal dan tatapan tajam tentunya.

Tapi, kemudian hujaman tatapan Gokudera melunak seketika begitu melihat sebuah senyum terpasang di wajah pria berambut hitam di sampingnya ini. Gokudera tak bisa berhenti memandang Hibari yang masih setengah tertawa dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar TV.

Hey, inilah kali pertama Gokudera melihat seorang Kyouya Hibari tersenyum.

Apa-apaan perasaan ini?

Saat tahu Gokudera sedang memperhatikannya, Hibari langsung berhenti tertawa dan kembali berekspresi datar seperti sedia kala.

"Kyouya, barusan elo.. senyum, ya?" tanya Gokudera pelan.

"Nggak."

"Gak usah ngelak! Jelas-jelas tadi gue lihat elo ketawa dan senyum!" Gokudera berkata keras. Ia siap berargumen dan rela bersumpah demi apapun bahwa Hibari memang tersenyum barusan.

"…Lo salah lihat." Jawab Hibari datar.

'_Ya, Tuhan.. sebegitu-indahnyakah senyuman orang ini?'_

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ya ampun, ternyata OOC-nya malah muncul lagi, ya? Maaf deh, Minnasan.. *bows* Kyaa! Yama-**_**kun**_** udah nongol, nih! Hehe *peluk Yama*. Kalo ngomongin masalah nonton film, saya mau gak mau jadi keinget Uru-sama *pundung* Niat mau jengukin itu orang di rumah sakit, malah males banget ketemu temen-temennya ih! #plak *curhat* Yang adegan HibaGoku masalah film itu saya rasa agak terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, jadi malu saya.. hehe.**

**Jaa~~!**


	7. 7th : What Is Your Regret?

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, OVER, T-RATED, dll**

**A/N: Chapter 7 update! Ish, padahal saya lagi dikejar deadline di fandom Eyeshield 21, award untuk akhir 2011 awal 2012. Ckck. Tapi, tangan saya gatel terus, pengennya ngetik lanjutan fic ini terus.. =_=. Mau gimana lagi habisnya? Fic ini juga udah nyaris separuh jalan, kan? Hehe.. yaudah, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

_Dance until you die_

_Ungainly boy_

_You are too different from me_

_If you want stimulation_

_Oh, I give it_

_This is not hatred for you_

_Will it be the some kind of mistakes to be overconfident?_

_That's too bad._

_[Clever Monkey, by: The GazettE]_

*******OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*******

**7****th**** CHAPTER**

**WHAT IS YOUR REGRET?**

* * *

><p>"Halah, pasti ini kerjaannya si Gokudera deh.." Yamamoto berkata dengan nada sedikit jengkel saat melihat sebuah celemek berwarna merah yang baru saja ia temui di dalam tasnya pagi ini. Ia tahu pasti, celemek itu adalah milik Gokudera. Rupanya celemek merah milik Gokudera itu turut terbawa olehnya di dalam tasnya kemarin.<p>

Gokudera memang sering membiarkan (baca: meminta kepada) Yamamoto membawa celemek kerjanya. Alasannya, agar tas yang dibawanya tak terlalu berat, mengingat letak kos Gokudera memang lebih jauh jaraknya dari restoran tempat mereka bekerja dibandingkan kos Yamamoto. Tapi kali ini tidak bisa begitu, Yamamoto akan segera meninggalkan Osaka dan berhenti bekerja di restoran itu.

Yamamoto melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 7 pagi, sekitar satu jam lagi ia harus sudah berada di stasiun. Yah, mungkin sekiranya ia masih sempat mengembalikan celemek ini pada Gokudera dalam selang waktu segitu. Ia pun segera memakai jaketnya dan bersiap pergi ke kos Gokudera.

* * *

><p>Mata hijau Gokudera mendadak agak membulat ketika ia membuka kulkas pagi itu. beberapa bungkus snack-nya lenyap begitu saja. Padahal, ia yakin semalam ia tak memakan semuanya saat menonton film. Kamudian ia melirik tajam ke arah balkon. Bukan, lebih tepatnya orang yang sedang berada di balkon. Ia tahu ini ulah siapa.<p>

"Oi! Lo pastinya seenak jidat ngambil persediaan makanan gue lagi, yak?" bentak Gokudera dari dalam.

"… Maksudnya persediaan makanan lo yang gue beli?" sahut Hibari tak peduli.

Gokudera diam. Hibari benar. Persediaan makanannya yang hanya tinggal beberapa bungkus snack itu memang Hibari yang membelikannya waktu itu. Katanya untuk mengganti makanannya yang sebelumnya dimakan Hibari. Makanan yang mereka (Hibari) beli waktu itu memang sangat banyak, Sampai sekarangpun masih tersisa. Mungkin karena Gokudera sengaja menyisakannya, takut-takut ia lapar mendadak sewaktu-waktu.

Kaki Gokudera melangkah menuju balkon. Setelah sampai, ia langsung memelototi pria Jepang tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya itu. Ketika dirinya merasa terdesak, Gokudera memang sering memelototi orang. Entah apa maksudnya.

Hibari balas menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan 'biasa'-nya. Datar, terkesan dingin, agak sinis dan intensif.

"… Mau ngomel?"

Dua kata yang telontar dari mulut Hibari membuat Gokudera bungkam. Ia mengalah dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah jalan kota di bawah balkon. Ya, ia merasa dirinya masih mengenal kata 'tahu diri', makanya ia mati-matian menahan luapan kejengkelannya. Hening.

Sementara itu Gokudera kembali tertegun dangan tatapan kosong. Angan-angannya kembali ke waktu semalam. Ya, semalam ia bisa tertawa dan mengobrol akrab dengan Hibari. dan ia mesih belum dapat memercayainya. Rasanya, dekat dengan seorang Kyouya Hibari saja sudah seperti mimpi.

"Jadi.. ngapain lo datang ke Osaka?" Gokudera membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ia yakin Hibari pasti akan menghindari percakapan atau pertanyaan seperti ini. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Ia tak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa Kyouya Hibari memanglah pria yang mampu membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Namun, setelah mengatakan itu Gokudera malah tertunduk. Semakin melihat ke arah jalanan disana. Ia tak berani menatap Hibari. Ia merasa bodoh, merasa telah salah bicara.

"Emangnya gak boleh?"

Gokudera kembali mengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Hibari.

"Ng.. bukan gitu. Maksud gue, apa tujuan lo ke sini?" kata Gokudera memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Yah, kalo boleh tau,"

"… Gue kabur dari Tokyo." Jawab Hibari ambigu setelah diam selama beberapa detik.

'_Kabur?' _

Jawaban Hibari sama sekali tak memberi titik terang pada pertanyaan Gokudera. Gokudera justru semakin bingung. Dan semakin ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Kemudian ia menatap Hibari yang memandangnya. Dan saat itu ia memilih untuk diam. Seberapapun rasa penasarannya saat ini, ia harus menahan diri. Ia tak akan membahas hal ini lagi. Oke, apapun makna dibalik kata 'kabur' itu pastilah Hibari memiliki masalah yang rumit. Ya, ia tak akan bertanya lebih mengenai hal ini. Ia tak ingin.. tak ingin Hibari menjauhinya lagi.

Hibari dapat menangkap rasa terkejut Gokudera yang sengaja disembunyikannya lewat tatapannya. Tapi Hibari tahu. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi cukup jago menebak perasaan Gokudera lewat tatapan dan gerak-geriknya. Hibari pun beralih pandang.

Tak suka dengan hawa seperti ini, Gokudera tersadar dan berkata, "Eh! Semalam ada yang nelepon elo. Dari pacar lo, ya?" tebaknya.

"Bukan."

"Masa?"

"Gue gak punya pacar."

"Masa?"

Oke, kata 'masa' yang dikatakan Gokudera untuk yang kedua kalinya terdengar dengan nada yang lebih meninggi. Jelas, Gokudera terkesan penasaran dan tak percaya jika Hibari tak punya pacar.

Hibari menatap tajam Gokudera yang menatapnya penuh harap. Berharap agar Hibari mau menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia tak punya pacar. Namun, itu sia-sia. Hibari tetap menatapnya tajam dan seram.

Sedetik kemudian Gokudera teringat sesuatu. Ya, (harus ia akui) walau wajah Hibari enak dipandang, tetapi tidak dengan sikap dan sifatnya yang dingin, kaku, pendiam, seram, sok rahasia dan sok misterius itu. Sekarang Gokudera tahu alasan mengapa tak ada gadis yang mau jadi pacar Hibari.

Melihat Gokudera yang terkesan memikirkan sesuatu, Hibari berkata, "Jangan sok mikirin alasan kenapa gue gak punya pacar, _herbivore_."

Gokudera cemberut. Kini ia merasa Hibari ini adalah seorang dukun yang pintar membaca pikiran orang.

"Kalo bukan pacar lo, berarti orang tua lo?" kata Gokudera sok tahu.

"Gue yatim piatu."

"Oh?" Gokudera tertegun, "Gue juga.." katanya lagi setelah diam sebentar.

Kini Hibari yang sedikit tertegun.

"Tapi gue masih punya kakak. Yah, walaupun udah gak tinggal bareng.. kakak gue juga sempat hampir dibunuh sama penodong waktu dulu, tapi dia selamat dan gue gak sendirian. Hehe.." Gokudera memasang cengirannya dan menatap Hibari. Hibari tersenyum tipis sekali.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar, namun terasa waktu sudah berlalu lama.

*********o*o*********

Karena udara musim dingin memang sangat menusuk kulit, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk. Gokudera mengusap-usap kedua tangannya sambil sedikit menggigil, "Dingin banget diluar." Katanya.

Sementara itu Hibari buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan mulai terbatuk lagi di dalam sana.

'_Lagi-lagi dia batuk..'_ ujar Gokudera dalam hati.

Di kamar mandi, Hibari menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Termangu, terpaku, tanpa ekspresi. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah biasa mengalami ini, bukan? Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda. Ah, mungkin karena volume darah yang ia keluarkan ketika terbatuk-batuk tadi lebih banyak dari biasanya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel.

Kenapa reaksinya begini? Bukankah seharusnya ia tak kaget lagi ketika suatu saat menerima kenyataan bahwa penyakitnya bertambah parah? Ia merasa.. sedikit tidak siap untuk ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang dan dalam. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamar nomor 12 itu. Cepat-cepat Gokudera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kemudian terlihatlah siapa yang datang pagi itu, Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Ohayou!" sapa Yamamoto.

"Eh, ngapain lo pagi-pagi kesini?" balas Gokudera, tak menggubris salam Yamamoto.

"Mau balikin celemek lo, nih.." Yamamoto mengeluarkan celemek Gokudera dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya.

"Oh.. kemarin ini kebawa sama lo, ya. Thanks, ya." Kata Gokudera.

"Eh, lo gak kuliah?" tanya Yamamoto yang ingat bahwa hari ini bukan hari libur.

"Nggak, males ah." Sahut Gokudera, "Lo jadi ke Tokyo?"

"Jadi lah. Ini gue.." kata-kata Yamamoto terhenti dan pandangannya seperti terfokus pada sosok berambut hitam yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Ah! Sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang itu entah dimana.

"Oi!" tegur Gokudera.

"Ah? Eh, itu teman sekamar lo?" tanya Yamamoto hati-hati. Kembali memerhatikan sosok Hibari yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Lo kenal dia?"

"Oi! Elo yang disana!" panggil Yamamoto, mengabaikan Gokudera, "Kyouya Hibari, bukan?"

Otomatis, Hibari dan Gokudera terbelalak disaat yang sama.

"Lo kenal dia?" tanya Gokudera setengah mati tak percaya.

Yamamoto mengangguk pasti. Ia yakin betul, ia tak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Kemudian ia kembali mencoba bicara kepada Hibari yang kini melirik ke arahnya.

'_Takeshi Yamamoto.'_

Ya, dia Takeshi Yamamoto. Hibari pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa ia ada disini sekarang. Bukankah sangat gawat jika ada orang lain yang mengenalinya disini?

"Hoi, Hibari. masih ingat sama gue gak? Ini gue, Yamamoto. Pacarnya Haru Miura, teman kuliah lo di Tokyo.." kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. Tak sadar akan atmosfir disana.

Namun, Hibari tetap diam. Membuat Yamamoto tak mengerti. Mungkin Hibari sudah lupa padanya? Ya, mungkin. Karena waktu itu mereka hanya bertemu singkat, dan itu sudah cukup lama.

"Hey, gimana keadaan lo, Hibari? Lo udah sehat? Udah dapat donornya?" tanya Yamamoto lagi yang masih berusaha mengajak Hibari bicara.

Hibari membeku. Memang benar dugaannya. Akan sangat gawat dan berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang dirinya. Tentang **dirinya**.

"E-elo ngomong apa sih, baka?" kata Gokudera yang sepenuhnya tak mengerti dan terkejut. Apa maksudnya itu? Donor? Donor apa?

"Itu.. Hibari, dia kan sakit.." Yamamoto melirik jam tangannya, "Ah! Gue telat! Gue pamit, ya. Jaa, Gokudera, Hibari juga.."

Dan Yamamoto berlalu. Meninggalkan Gokudera yang diserbu berbagai pertanyaan.

Tercengang? Pastinya. Ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Gokudera kini. Terlebih kata-kata Yamamoto telah memberikannya fakta _plus_ kasus yang baru. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, Gokudera menoleh ke arah Hibari yang memasang ekspresi tak kalah rumitnya. Hibari terlihat sepeti termangu, memikirkan sesuatu, dan entah mengapa Gokudera merasa kalau Hibari sedang merasa cemas saat ini.

"Ja-jadi, elo.. beneran sakit?" tanya Gokudera pelan dan hati-hati.

Hibari tak menjawab. Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan?

"Sakit.. apa?" tanya Gokudera lagi. Ia ingin tahu. Ingin tahu penyakit apa yang diderita pria ini sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan donor.

"Bukan urusan lo." Hibari menjawab dingin. Ya, ini adalah tindakan yang paling tepat baginya. Menjauh dari Gokudera, lagi.

Ayolah, apa yang dipikirkannya? Ia jelas memang harus menjaga jarak dengan Hayato Gokudera. Harus. Tapi, ia tahu ia tak bisa begitu. Ia dan Gokudera tinggal di kamar yang sama. Dan siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas takdir tak terlihat yang kini mengikat mereka seperti itu?

"Kenapa?" tanya Gokudera, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ada nada penyesalan terselip dalam kata-katanya.

"Karena lo bukan siapa-siapa." Datar dan tenang. Hibari seolah mengatakannya tanpa beban dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sebegitunyakah elo gak mengakui keberadaan gue?"

'_Saat ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, gue merasa sangat menyesal karena telah memasuki kehidupan orang lain.'_ Hibari berkata miris dalam hati.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

**A/N: Yah, Hibari-nya kumat lagi. Wkwk. XD Hm, temen saya ada yang nagih yaoi-nya nih *lirik-lirik*. Haduh, gimana yah? Maksudnya YAOI bagimu itu apanya? Ini udah yaoi kok. Boyxboy kan? #plak. Okeh, saya ngerti maksudnya. Kisu? Uhuk—a-bit-lime-near-to-M-Rated—uhuk? Haha, bingung saya :Da. Ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. RnR, No Flame! **

**Sign: Ruki**


	8. 8th : There Is No Heart Without You

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, OVER, T-RATED, dll**

**A/N: Nah lo! Update telat, minnasan.. gomen nee! *bows* saya sibuk mencari inpirasi di sana-sini, tapi tetep aja 'dungu' pas udah berhadapan sama si leppie. Tiba-tiba idenya buyar semua, #gak penting! Saya udah coba dengerin lagu galau, tapi yah.. -_-. Sudahlah. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

_Even though I am powerless_

_Even if my voice withers_

_Even if it will not reach you_

_I'll continue singing this song_

_If my wishes would come true, I will make the flowers bloom again_

_Before we know it, we will find out the meaning of these lonely days_

_Under the starry sky, where it is lit by the light of the moon_

_A wish that was shockingly written:_

"_I wish you will be happy"_

_[Translation of Song For.. by: Rookiez is Punk'd]_

*******OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*******

**8****th**** CHAPTER**

**THERE IS NO HEART WITHOUT YOU**

* * *

><p>Wanita berambut panjang itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, kedinginan. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai bosan terduduk terus di balkon apartemennya sambil memandangi lingkungan sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Hari masih pagi, namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Memasak sudah, mencuci sudah, membereskan rumah juga sudah. Belanja? Ah, rasanya suaminya sempat berpesan agar menunggunya pulang kerja dahulu baru pergi belanja, sebelum akhirnya pria itu berangkat kerja sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Nah, mau melakukan apa lagi sekarang?<p>

Akhirnya wanita cantik memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia duduk di sofa dan mulai memencet tombol remote TV-nya. Mungkin ada berita menarik pagi ini sehingga ia tidak harus pingsan karena kebosanan setengah mati.

'… _tertangkap pelaku penodongan…'_

Wanita itu sempat terbelalak. Ia menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Mungkinkah..

'… _semalam. Pelaku yang biasanya menjadikan gang-gang sepi sebagai tempatnya beraksi ini ditangkap setelah ada korbannya yang melapor ke polisi…'_

Lensa hijau milik wanita itu terpicing, berusaha menangkap wajah sosok tinggi yang tengah digiring oleh para polisi di TV itu. Mungkinkah penodong yang ditangkap itu adalah penodong yang pernah nyaris mencelakainya waktu itu?

'… _sekarang pelaku akan ditindak lanjuti oleh pihak kepolisian Osaka…'_

Wanita itu nampaknya sangat penasaran. Ia memajukan kepalanya sedikit dan semakin mencermati wajah samar sang pelaku.

"Ah!" wanita itu terkejut. Ternyata benar dugaannya, sang pelaku adalah orang yang menodongnya waktu itu. Tak salah lagi!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hibari benar-benar bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Seperti orang bodoh, bukan? Sedikit saja, pria Jepang itu benar-benar membutuhkan petunjuk. Kini ia tengah melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar nomor 12 itu tanpa tujuan. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. _Ah.. kemana saja, asal bukan disini._, pikirnya.

Semuanya seolah seperti mimpi. Apa ada yang salah jika Hayato Gokudera mengetahui kalau ia sakit? Kenapa ia harus merasa menyesal seperti ini? Namun, entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa lebih baik disaat bersamaan. Karena mungkin tak ada lagi hal yang harus ia sembunyikan dari Gokudera. Tunggu dulu.. lebih baik apanya? Toh, Hayato Gokudera tak bisa memperpanjang usianya, kan?

Hibari teringat kapan terakhir ia merasa lebih baik. Saat ibunya mengobati lututnya ketika ia terjatuh saat bermain dulu. Ya, dulu sekali, saat ia masih berusia sekitar 5 tahun, saat mendiang ibunya masih hidup. Dan sejak kematian ibunya, tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat hati dan perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Hati? Oh iya.. dimana benda itu sekarang, ya?

Kemana perginya hatinya itu, ya?

Sebuah senyuman miris dan terlihat menyakitkan terpampang di wajah rupawan Hibari. Tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat, udara terasa menipis dan semakin berat. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangannya terangkat dan menekan bagian tengah dadanya, nyaris meremas kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ia merasa sakit, sakit yang tak dapat ia definisikan bahkan oleh otaknya yang cemerlang itu. Sakit yang dirasanya lebih dari penyakitnya. Sebuah 'sakit' di dadanya, tempat dimana dulu hatinya berada.

Yang sekarang bahkan ia sudah lupa, alasan kenapa hati diciptakan dan bagaimana rasanya punya _hati _ itu.

"Kakak..?"

Hibari terkesiap ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Ia juga merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik-narik pelan bagian bawah kemejanya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang tengah mengadah memandangnya.

"Ini pakaian kakak. Kamar nomor 12, kan?" tanya gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Uni itu. Di tangan mungilnya terdapat dua buah kantung plastik yang berisi pakaian bersih. Gadis kecil ini memang selalu mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dicuci di Laundry milik Aria, ibunya, yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan ibu kost disini.

"Ah, antar langsung ke kamar aja," kata Hibari datar. Segera ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku belakang celananya, "Ini, buat jajan." Katanya kemudian sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Uni.

Uni tersenyum senang, "Aih.. terimakasih, kakak.." kemudian gadis kecil itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar nomor 12 setelah sebelumnya membungkuk singkat pada Hibari.

Sekilas, Hibari menatap kosong punggung Uni yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian pria Jepang berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena beberapa hal. Walau ia tak tau arah tujuannya, ia tetap melangkah dan terus melangkah. Kemanapun, asal tidak berada disini.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari sepasan lensa mata Gokudera belum juga hilang. Sejak tadi pagi ia melamun. Ia jadi malas melakukan seluruh aktivitasnya. Tubuhnya seperti kaku, sulit digerakkan dengan bebas dalam artian ia merasa segala yang telah ia lakukan itu salah. Bohong jika ia bilang dirinya tidak 'terguncang' setelah kejadian tadi pagi di kamar kosnya.

"_Karena lo bukan siapa-siapa."_

Satu kalimat penuh arti yang diucapkan Hibari tadi pagi pun masih tersusun jelas dalam memoir-nya. Jujur, Gokudera hanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya Hibari bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, pada seorang yang selama ini tinggal satu kamar dengannya. Dan yang membuat Gokudera benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Hibari adalah karena Hibari mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sangat _stoic_, seolah Gokudera takkan sakit hati ketika melihatnya.

_Astaga, orang itu.. brengsek!_

Tangan Gokudera tergerak untuk merapikan gelas-gelas yang sudah dicuci dan dilap oleh pegawai lain di restoran itu. Namun, ia masih cukup terlarut dalam lamunannya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tetap merasa harga dirinya kini tengah terombang-ambing. Ia merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang mersa tak dianggap dan dipermainkan oleh seorang pria brengsek bernama Kyouya Hibari.

Tiba-tiba, Gokudera merasakan getaran ponsel-nya di saku depan celananya.

From: Fran_Suck

_Lo gak kuliah?_

Sebelum Gokudera membalas pesan singkat itu, ia sempat menoleh ke kanan-kiri, takut-takut boss-nya sedang melihat-lihat. Setelah keadaan dirasanya cukup aman, ia membalas pesan itu enggan.

_Gak._

Beberapa detik kemudian.

_Kerja?_

Gokudera membalas.

_Ya_

Kemudian..

_Kenapa? Tumben amat.._

Sebenarnya Gokudera pikir acara sms-an itu akan segera berakhir, tapi nampaknya ia salah.

_Gak apa-apa,_

Lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar,

_Lagi bad mood, ya?_

Gokudera diam sejenak sebelum membalas pesan Fran kali ini,

_Ya,_

Lalu, setelah beberapa detik,

_Bad mood kenapa? Karena Hibari?_

Gokudera membatu, terutama saat memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua kata terakhir. Karena Hibari? Ya.

_Yep, kok tau?_

Yah, Gokudera lebih memilih untuk menjawab jujur.

_Hahaha, alasan kenapa lo bad mood cuma 3. Kesal sama dosen, stress tugas + kerja dan Kyouya Hibari._

Gokudera menarik napas,

_Cih,_

Tak sampai dua menit setelah itu,

_Hahaha. Lo tau gak? Menurut gue, itu tandanya elo justru peduli sama dia.._

Alis Gokudera berkerut,

_Shit! Gue gak nanya pendapat lo._

Lalu..

_Heh, kalau lo gak peduli sama dia, lo gak mungkin sampai kepikiran kayak gini.. ngaku aja lo,_

Dengan tekanan yang agak berlebih pada _keypad_ ponselnya, Gokudera membalas,

_Sok dukun lo!_

Send.

_Eh, Bel malah bilang kalau sebenernya lo suka sama dia. Wkwkwkwk… XD_

Sekali. Dua kali. Gokudera mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berkali-kali pula ia membaca isi pesan singkat dari Fran barusan. Suka? Suka? _Astaga.._ seperti tak ada manusia lain saja di bumi ini. Saat ia hendak membalas pesan itu, jemarinya terhenti. Ketika itu ia punya banyak kalimat penyangkalan yang bersarang di kepalanya dan berebut untuk diungkapkan kepada Fran, tapi ia kini malah tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Seolah ia sudah kehilangan kartu _turf_-nya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Dan, Gokudera pun mulai mengetik.

_Boss gue datang, sorry._

Send.

"Gokkun, jus jeruk di meja nomor 8.." tiba-tiba Gokudera mendengar sebuah suara pelan, seperti bicara padanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mendapati seorang gadis manis berwajah sendu disana.

"Ah.. oke."

"Itu kakakmu tau.." kata gadis bernama Chrome itu. Ia mengarahkan mata kirinya—mata yang tidak ditutupi penutup mata—ke arah meja nomor 8 turut mengubah arah pandangnya, dan matanya menangkap sosok wanita muda berambut panjang yang tengah duduk menunggu disana.

Gokudera mengangguk untuk sekedar tanggapan. Ia segera menyiapkan segelas jus jeruk untuk kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Gokudera saat meletakkan jus jeruk pesanan kakaknya.

"Nggak boleh, ya?" respon wanita berambut panjang bernama Bianchi itu.

"Masalahnya sekarang gue lagi kerja," ucap Gokudera sedikit lirih.

"Ada kabar baik, nih!" Bianchi berkata sambil tersenyum lebar pada adiknya itu. "Duduk dulu deh,"

Mau tak mau, Gokudera menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Toh, selama boss-nya tak melihatnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Oke. Apa?"

Lagi-lagi Bianchi tersenyum, "Penodong yang mau mencelakai gue dulu udah tertangkap kemarin malam,"

"Oh?" Gokudera sedikit terkejut. Namun, tetap tak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan.

"Cuma 'oh'?" tanya Bianchi agak jengkel.

"Ya~ bagus dong kalau gitu, jadi elo udah gak ada dendam lagi, kan?" tanya Gokudera kemudian. Sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa pertanyaan itu tidak penting, namun ia tetap menanyakannya karena tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Hm~" Bianchi terlihat berpikir-pikir, "… dendam sih enggak terlalu, tapi.."

Gokudera menaikkan alisnya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong.. gimana kabar orang yang menolong gue waktu itu, ya?" kata Bianchi seraya menerawang.

Tak satupun kata diucapkan Gokudera. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada orang yang menolong kakaknya dulu. Biar bagaimanapun, berkat jasa orang itu, ia tidak kehilangan kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Iya juga ya.. apa dia baik-baik aja? Waktu itu kan dia tertusuk di dada.." gumam Bianchi, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan sedotan jus jeruknya, "Apa dia masih hidup, ya?"

"Hm, yah.. semoga aja begitu." Gokudera menanggapi.

"Eh, sana balik kerja lagi! Ntar dimarahin boss loh!" Bianchi kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa saat keheningan menguasai. Namun, pandangan wanita cantik itu tak tertuju pada Gokudera. Sepertinya ia asyik melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang diluar jendela sana.

Gokudera hanya mendengus pelan dan menggumam tak jelas. Walau begitu, ia tetap bangkit dari duduknya.

"AAH! I-itu..!" suara Bianchi terdengar nyaris berteriak.

"A-apa? Ada apa, hah?" tanya Gokudera yang sepertinya ikutan kaget.

"Itu.. O-orang itu.." kata Bianchi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari toko kaset di seberang restoran. Bianchi memicingkan matanya, berusaha menganali pria berambut hitam yang tengah memasangkan headset di kedua daun telinganya itu.

"Orang yang mana, sih? Siapa?" Gokudera bertanya gemas, masih mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud Bianchi.

"Itu! yang di seberang jalan itu!" kata Bianchi yang tak kalah gemasnya, jemarinya semakin tegas menunjuk ke arah pria itu, "Kayaknya dia yang waktu itu nolongin gue!"

_Hah? Panjang umur banget tuh orang.._

Gokudera terus saja mencari. Sampai kedua matanya benar-benar terpicing dan fokus, ia baru menemukan sosok pria itu. Sedetik kemudian, mata Gokudera membulat sempurna, terbelalak dalam keterkejutannya yang sepertinya sejak tadi pagi terus saja terjadi.

Kyouya Hibari.

Dia-kah orang yang menyelamatkan kakaknya dari penodong dulu?

Kenapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya selalu pernah bertemu dengan Kyouya Hibari? Kenapa orang itu begitu 'terkenal' di Osaka ini?

Ya, Tuhan..

Entah kenapa Gokudera kini berharap bahwa kakaknya telah salah mengenali orang.

***x*x*x*x***

Hibari menikmati alunan lagu 'Alones' yang mengalun melalui headset-nya. Kini yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding toko kaset yang baru saja ia masuki tadi. Matanya menatap kosong pada para pejalan kaki di sekitarnya. Angan pikirannya terpaku pada lirik dan musik lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan itu. Kemudian ia tertunduk dan mengutak-atik playlist di iPod-nya, sekedar iseng. Ia bosan dan bingung, tak tahu harus kemana lagi setelah ini.

Akhirnya Hibari memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah santai menyusuri jalan yang ramai itu.

Tentu saja diluar kesadarannya, ada dua pasang mata yang kini tengah mengamatinya.

'_Kalaupun gue ditakdirkan untuk terikat dengan satu orang, kenapa orang itu harus lo?'_

* * *

><p><strong>~~END OF CHAPTER~~<strong>

**A/N: Fyuh.. *menyeka keringat dan darah* akhirnya bisa update chapter 8 ini. Jujur, saya sendiri sempet ngikik pas ngasih nama kontak Fran di handphone Gokudera: Fran_Suck. Hahahahaha! #plak. Maafkan saya atas ke-gaje-an dan ke-ngaco-an saya di fanfic ini u,u. ohiya, lagu Alones yang didengerin Hibari itu Alones-nya Aqua Timez. Saya sendiri emang punya obsesi tersendiri terhadap lagu itu. oke, see you in the next chapter.. RnR and No FLAME! **

Sign: MyTrueLife02 (Ruki)


	9. 9th: The Two Of Us

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, OVER, T-RATED, dll**

**A/N: Hello, Minnasan.. saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview fanfic ini. Hiks! Oke, ENJOY, RnR, No FLAME!**

Disclaimer

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**OSAKA SNOWLEDGE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

_When we met,_

_I learned what dizziness felt like.._

_And now_

_My heart begins to tremble as you pull me close so sweetly_

_Forever, always and forever,_

_I want to hold you_

_So that you won't disappear.._

_[Translation of Selenite by: Rurutia]_

*******OSAKA SNOWLEDGE*******

**9****th**** CHAPTER**

**THE TWO OF US**

"_Kayaknya dia yang waktu itu nolongin gue!"_

_Kayaknya. Kayaknya. Masih belum pasti._

Ya, masih belum pasti apakah orang yang menolong kakaknya kala itu adalah Kyouya Hibari.

Benar-benar! Gokudera tak tahu alasan mengapa ia gelisah saat ini. Sorot matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kyouya Hibari yang terus berjalan pelan di luar sana. Memikirkannya saja mampu membuat napas Gokudera terasa sesak. Kaki-kakinya lemas, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi setelah melihat sosok itu. Kenapa dunia ini seolah terasa hanya sebesar genggaman tangan? Ayolah, hidupnya bukan kebetulan yang direkayasa seolah menjadi realitas takdir yang biasa terjadi di film-film, kan?

Gokudera sendiri tak tahu perasaan apa yang kini menerjangnya. Ia merasa semua ini _invalid_, tak nyata, semuanya salah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur untuk bekerja. Walau begitu, pikirannya tetap kalut, tak bisa lepas untuk tidak memikirkan Kyouya Hibari.

Butiran-butiran lembut salju tipis mulai menyelimuti sebagian Osaka. Menawarkan sebongkah kesejukan pada dunia yang seakan terasa kering dan nyaris mati. Angin menderu lembut di awal musim dingin selalu mampu membuat ujung hidung terasa dingin, juga mampu membuat api perapian dan sofa yang nyaman menjadi pilihan utama orang-orang yang ingin beristirahat sejenak. Sinar matahari yang kini mulai terhalang awan senantiasa menyajikan suasana tenang dan melankolis.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak memikirkan berbagai hal, Hibari jadi tak menyadari perubahan musim gugur yang kini mulai digantikan oleh musim dingin. Ia jadi agak menyesal tidak membawa syal sebelum pergi tadi. Udara begitu dingin. Namun, pria Jepang itu tak peduli. Ia pikir ia telah mati rasa, ternyata tubuhnya masih merasakan yang satu itu, rasa dingin itu. Ah.. dan rasa sakit itu.

Musim dingin selalu terasa sama baginya. Beku. Muram. Mati. Ralat, semua musim selalu sama di matanya. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Walau tak ada yang istimewa, semua musim selalu mampu membangkitkan keping-keping _memoir_ masa lalunya yang sudah berusaha ia kunci dan ia kubur dalam-dalam. Semua kembali mencuat ke permukaan dengan sendirinya. Mendobrak segala pertahanannya yang selama ini sekuat daya berusaha melupakannya. Hibari merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Rapuh.

Duduk di bangku taman alun-alun Osaka dan memandang kosong sekeliling sudah cukup membawanya melayang-layang ke masa dimana semuanya benar, namun terasa salah. Ke masa lalunya.

…**..::Flash Back::…..**

Kyouya Hibari lahir di kalangan berada, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga terpandang Hibari. Ia sangat terdidik, atau setidaknya, ia sangat dididik oleh orangtua-nya. Di usia 5 tahun ia bisa berbincang formal dengan rekan-rekan ayahnya ketika keluarganya mengadakan jamuan makan malam, mampu menyelesaikan soal-soal operasi perkalian matematika, berbicara bahasa inggris dengan lancar..

Sekilas ia adalah figur seorang anak dambaan setiap orang tua.

Tapi justru karena kejeniusannya itu, karena perbedaannya dengan anak-anak lain itulah yang membuat Hibari jadi punya pemikiran yang berbeda pula dari anak-anak normal seusianya. Sejak kecil Hibari telah paham betul arti pemaksaan, penganiayaan, penghianatan, pelecehan, muka dua, dan lain sebagainya yang tak lazim dimengerti oleh anak seusianya.

Berawal ketika Hibari kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahun itu tengah mengerjakan PR sekolahnya di kamarnya. Ia dikagetkan oleh suara-suara gaduh dari lantai bawah rumahnya malam itu. Namun, ia masih belum beranjak dari kursinya, ia hanya berhenti menulis dan memasang telinganya baik-baik. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di lantai bawah.

'Praang'

"Aaaarghh.."

Hibari terbelalak. Itu suara ibunya. Dan ibunya berteriak. Kini ia tahu kondisi di lantai bawah benar-benar tak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Hibari mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk ketika ia berlari ke luar kamarnya.

"Tuan muda,"

Hibari berbalik, ia mendapati sesosok wanita paruh baya berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Hibari tahu, wanita itu adalah salah satu pembantu di rumahnya yang sering merawatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hibari agak mendesak pada pembantunya itu. "Ibuku kenapa?!"

Wanita itu maju dan memegang pundak Hibari lembut, "Sebaiknya tuan muda di kamar saja,"

"Tidak mau! Ibuku kenapa?! Kenapa ibu berteriak barusan?!" suara Hibari meninggi. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan yang ia takutkan, firasat buruknya itu memang sering tepat.

"Dasar wanita tidak berguna!"

Lagi, Hibari terbelalak. Kali ini terdengar suara ayahnya yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Kemudian terdengar pekikan kesakitan ibunya lagi. Tak ada waktu, tiba-tiba saja Hibari gemetar dan memaksa turun ke lantai bawah.

Saat Hibari kecil masih berdiri di tangga dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Hibari sadar, banyak sekali hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang orang tuanya.

Ia melihat ibunya tersungkur dengan luka lebam disana-sini. Ibunya menangis. Wajah cantik wanita yang melahirkannya itu terlihat sebegitu menyakitkannya sampai-sampai Hibari juga ingin menangis. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini pada ibunya, yaitu ayahnya sendiri. Dengan tangan kosong, ayahnya terus memukuli ibunya tanpa ampun. Kaki-kaki Hibari terasa lemas, ia nyaris limbung jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada pegangan tangga. Dengan tatapan kosong ia hanya bisa diam terpaku ketika ayahnya melanjutkan perbuatan kejinya.

Entah apa yang membuat ayahnya menjadi begitu marah. Entah kesalahan sefatal apa yang dilakukan ibunya yang memang sudah sakit-sakitan itu pada ayahnya. Yang Hibari tahu, penganiayaan ini terus berlanjut sampai beberapa bulan kedepan.

Sampai akhirnya ibunya meninggal dunia.

Ternyata semudah itu ibunya meninggalkannya. Semudah ayahnya mengibaskan tangannya secara kasar ke wajah ibunya. Hibari kecil masih terlalu hijau untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya telah meninggal dengan cara yang membuat orang-orang mengiba. Saat Hibari kecil memandangi batu nisan bertuliskan nama ibunya di pemakaman, ada bagian dari hati kecilnya yang menepis semuanya. _Ini bukan kenyataan_, ia meyakini. **Bukan kenyataan**.

Dibalik semua itu, yang terpenting, Hibari kecil di usia semuda itu telah kehilangan satu-satunya pilar yang menyangga hidup dan hatinya selama ini, ibunya. Ayahnya yang sejak dulu memang jarang pulang membuat Hibari otomatis jadi jauh lebih dekat dengan ibunya yang sealu di rumah karena penyakit yang diderita beliau.

Hibari tahu, setelah ini tak akan ada ibunya yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan PR. Tak akan ada ibunya yang bersedia menemaninya di kamar hingga larut malam. Tak akan ada ibunya yang selalu mengobati lukanya jika ia terjatuh saat main. Tak akan ada ibunya yang mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya ketika ia mendapat nilai seratus dalam pelajaran sekolah. Tak ada. Hilang.

Entah Hibari kecil menyadari ini atau tidak, karena sejak saat itu tatapannya berubah pada semua orang. Ia lebih banyak diam, tak suka bermain lagi, wataknya menjadi beku. Ya Tuhan, di usia semuda itu Kyouya Hibari telah mengetahui dan belajar mengenai apa itu rasa benci dan dendam.

…**..::End of Flash Back::…..**

Dalam satu tarikan napas tenang, Hibari kembali dibawa ke dunia nyata. Atau setidaknya ia kini berada di dunia antah berantah yang orang-orang bilang sebagai kenyataan. Karena baginya, dunia ini hanya mimpi buruk yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Dan ia tak tahu kapan ia akan bangun dan menyudahi mimpi buruk ini.

Maka itu, kabur dari kota Tokyo adalah jalan keluar. Jalan keluar dari segala masalahnya di ibukota itu. Karena di Osaka ini, ia takkan menemukan ayahnya yang bagaikan monster itu. Di Osaka ini, tak ada orang-orang yang mengklaim diri mereka peduli terhadap keadaannya, karena mereka memang tidak peduli. Tak ada yang mengenalnya disini. Tak ada masalah disini. Ya, segala persoalannya di Tokyo takkan mengikutinya sampai disini.

_Jadi, semua akan baik-baik saja_, pikirnya ketika hendak meninggalkan Tokyo kala itu.

Tapi Tuhan tak setuju. Pertemuannya dengan lelaki berisik bernama Hayato Gokudera telah merubah haluan rencananya. Belum lagi setelah Gokudera mengetahui bahwa ia sakit. Astaga..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kini Gokudera tahu, ia tak rela jika orang yang selama ini ia anggap telah berjasa sangat besar di kehidupannya adalah Kyouya Hibari. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja.. dia Kyouya Hibari. Kyouya Hibari.

Tak cukup berulang-ulang ia menyebut nama itu dalam benaknya. Nama asing namun tak asing baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria bernama Kyouya Hibari adalah orang yang tinggal satu kamar dengannya selama sebulan terakhir.

Lantas, apa salahnya jika sosok berjasa itu adalah Kyouya Hibari?

Salah. Kyouya Hibari. Kata pertama yang melintas di pikiran Gokudera ketika mendengar nama itu adalah: menyebalkan. Kata-kata selanjutnya pun hanya mendeskripsikan kata 'menyebalkan' itu. Sesosok makhluk-entah-apa yang berwujud seperti manusia yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan emosinya. Pria asing yang dengan kurang-ajarnya datang ke kehidupannya begitu saja.

…_sebenernya lo suka sama dia…_

Kata-kata Fran di sms tadi kembali terngiang. Membuat Gokudera menarik napas berat dan menghelanya panjang. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Ya, Tuhan.. Hayato Gokudera memang menyukai Kyouya Hibari. Pria Jepang menyebalkan yang sungguh ia sesalkan keberadaannya di dunia itu ternyata mampu membuat Hayato Gokudera jatuh cinta.

Tuhan.. Hanya saja Kau belum membuat Hayato Gokudera untuk mengakui perasaannya. Kau sudah menemukan caranya, hanya saja Kau masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuknya.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang hari, tak lelahnya Hibari berkeliling Osaka. Oke, bohong kalau dibilang ia tak merasa lelah. Ia sungguh lelah dan ingin pulang untuk beristirahat. Hanya saja, ia merasa tak punya tempat untuk pulang.<p>

Dan, disinilah ia sekarang. Ketika mentari telah lama bersembunyi di bagian bumi yang lain, Hibari kembali mendatangi kafe yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu. Kembali duduk di _bar_, sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya, Hibari hanya menatap kosong sekeliling.

"Hai.." Hibari sedikit terkesiap ketika sebuah suara terdengar seperti menyapanya. Ia menoleh enggan ke sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok wanita muda yang ia kenal, satu-satunya bartender yang ia kenal pula disini.

"Oh, kau.." sahut Hibari setengah bergumam.

"Tambah?" Lal menawarkan. Hibari menggeleng pelan. Memang, tujuannya datang kesini bukan untuk mabuk-mabukan, ia hanya tak bisa kembali pulang ke kos-kosannya.

"Kamu lagi ada masalah lagi?" Lal kembali menerka dengan kata-kata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada Hibari dulu.

"Kalau gue gak punya masalah, gue gak akan kesini." Jawab Hibari terkekeh, ironi.

Lal tersenyum kecil, "Berarti masalah kamu adalah keutungan bagi kami, ya? Haha.."

Hibari kembali terkekeh.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah tak satupun di antara mereka membuka suara, Lal mengangkat sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya. Setelah beberapa waktu ia berbicara melalui telepon, ia segera masuk ke kantor boss-nya dan kembali keluar dengan membawa tas.

Hibari menatap Lal dengan menaikkan alisnya yang seolah berkata _'Ada apa?'_

Seolah mengerti maksud Hibari, Lal menjawab, "Saudara jauhku datang, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, nih.."

"… Mau diantar?" Hibari menawarkan diri. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Mungkin karena ia hanya bosan dan berusaha mencari kegiatan lain?

"Nggak keberatan?" tanya Lal mencari kepastian.

Hibari tak menjawab. Pria Jepang itu hanya mengangguk dan beringsut bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah membayar, Hibari langsung berjalan menyusul Lal yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar kafe.

* * *

><p>"Rumahku nggak terlalu jauh.. Yah, nggak bisa dibilang dekat juga, sih.." celetuk Lal walau Hibari tak bertanya. Wanita muda itu masih ragu apakah Hibari benar-benar tak keberatan mengantarnya pulang malam-malam begini.<p>

Juga tak ada jawaban dari Hibari. Ia masih saja berjalan santai dengan telinga tersumbat _headset. _Jika ia memerhatikan jalan yang mereka lewati, sebenarnya jalan menuju rumah Lal searah dengan kos-kosannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, gue bisa sekalian pulang." Gumam Hibari setelah beberapa lama. Lal menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm? Rumah kamu searah?" tanya Lal, menoleh pada Hibari yang masih menatap kosong pada jalan di depan mereka.

Hibari menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Ah, akankah ia pulang ke kos-kosan itu?

"… Rumah lo dimana?" tanya Hibari setelah beberapa saat hening, masih tak menoleh pada wanita muda di sampingnya.

"Yang itu.." ujar Lal. Jemarinya menunjuk sebuah gedung kos di depan yang berjarak sekitar 40 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Rumah kamu?"

Hibari enggan menjawab. Ia memang tak suka basa-basi seperti ini. Tapi, apa daya? Ia sendiri-lah yang memulai percakapan ini. Lagipula sepertinya memang tak akan ada masalah jika Lal mengetahui tempat tinggalnya.

"Sekitar dua tikungan ke kiri dari tempat lo," ujar Hibari setelah beberapa saat ia diam. Lal hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Kos-kosan juga?" tanya Lal kemudian. Hibari mengangguk.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan gerbang gedung kos Lal, mereka berpisah karena jelas Lal masuk ke dalam kos-kosan itu. Setelah Lal mengucapkan terima kasih dan berbalik, Hibari hanya menatap kosong pada punggung wanita muda itu. Hibari tak beranjak sama sekali dari situ. Ia bingung. Ini hampir tengah malam dan ia ingin merebah di kasur lalu tidur. Adakah hal lain yang ia inginkan setelah seluruh tubuhnya rasanya pegal-pegal?

Hibari mendengus keras. Entah pelambang kesal, lelah, atau apalah. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan walau tak tahu harus kemana.

Hibari jelas tak mengetahui hal ini. Sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya di balik malam.

* * *

><p>Hayato Gokudera duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sofa depan TV. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi lain kamar kos itu. Pukul 11.45 malam, lima belas menit lagi tengah malam. Ia tak bisa tidur. Matanya terlihat terfokus pada film aksi yang sedang ditayangkan di TV, namun pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana.<p>

Ah, tepatnya.. ia memikirkan Kyouya Hibari.

Gokudera tersadar. Dilihatnya layar TV di hadapannya, benar-benar sebuah film aksi, bukan telenovela yang waktu itu secara tak sengaja ia tonton dan akhirnya jadi bahan ledekan Hibari. Kemarin malam rasanya telah berlalu begitu lama. Seharian tak mendengar ledekan dari Hibari membuatnya merasa rindu pada pria Jepang itu.

Astaga! Apa barusan? Rindu?

Gokudera menghela napas. Ia memang merindukan Kyouya Hibari.

Pria Italia itu merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. Ia tahu ini salah. Sangat salah malah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Oke, jatuh cinta pada seorang pria itu mungkin kasus yang sudah biasa di masa seperti sekarang. Tapi, jatuh cinta pada seorang Kyouya Hibari? Itu jelas tak biasa mengingat ia dan Hibari tak punya hubungan yang bisa dikategorikan ke dalam kata 'akrab'.

Kini, fakta bahwa Hibari-lah yang dulu menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya datang dan lebih mengusik Gokudera. Ia pikir, kemungkinan besar penyakit yang diderita Hibari kini ada hubungannya dengan insiden itu. Kakaknya bilang, ia tertusuk di dada. Sekarang malah ada perasaan bersalah yang menjalari batin Gokudera.

Andai saja Hibari mau lebih terbuka kepadanya, Gokudera bersedia membantu semampunya. Tapi sayangnya, Hibari selalu menciptakan dinding tebal tak tampak yang membatasi relasi antara keduanya. Hibari bukannya tak bisa dibantu, hanya saja ia tak mau dibantu.

Lagi-lagi Gokudera menghela napas, berharap dengan sebuah helaan napas ia bisa terbang menjauh dari segala persoalan yang menjangkitinya, tak hanya pikirannya, tapi juga hatinya. Dan jika saja ia bisa segera terlelap sekarang, mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan segalanya walau ia tahu, ketika terbangun nanti ia akan mengingatnya lagi.

Setelah satuan waktu terus berlalu, sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkan Gokudera yang belum berhasil terlelap. Ia menatap ragu pada pintu coklat itu. terdengar ketukan lagi, pelan dan terkesan tak yakin. Gokudera mendekati pintu itu dengan jantung berdebar kencang dan pikirannya yang campur aduk. Dingin menjalari tangannya ketika ia menyetuh daun pintu perlahan.

Ia memutar kunci dan pintu itu terbuka.

Kyouya Hibari.

_Ya, Tuhan.. dia pulang._

Gokudera menunduk dan mundur sekitar dua langkah, memberi jalan Hibari untuk masuk kamar. Hibari masuk dan menutup pintu. Gokudera terlalu sibuk menenangkan jantungnya sampai-sampai ia tak tahu bahwa Hibari kini berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya andai kata ia mengadah.

Yang menyadarkan Gokudera dari lamunannya adalah sebuah tepukan hangat di kedua bahunya. Ia nyaris terlonjak dan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

Hibari masih terlihat sama. Dingin dan datar. Rambutnya berantakan dan ada asap mengepul di depan hidungnya setiap kali ia menghela napas, sepertinya ia kedinginan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain disana. Sesuatu yang tak dimengerti akal sehat Gokudera.

Hibari mulai membuka mulutnya, seolah ingin berujar sesuatu. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya lagi, sepertinya ia begitu ragu.

Sementara Gokudera masih menatap sosok di depannya itu dengan raut nanar.

Hibari menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik juntaian rambut hitam yang menutupi dahinya. Pegangannya di bahu Gokudera berubah menjadi sebuah cengkeraman gemetar, "… _Gomen_."

Seketika itu pula napas Gokudera terasa berhenti. Seolah paru-parunya tak mampu menghirup udara malam di sekitarnya. Mata hijaunya membulat sesaat. Sepatah kata-pun rasanya begitu sulit ia lontarkan.

Lemas, Hibari melepaskan Gokudera. Ia masih tertuduk dan terlihat semakin berantakan. Helaan napas beratnya seolah mengakhiri segalanya.

Ketika Hibari hendak beranjak, ada sesuatu yang menahannya kuat. Sangat kuat sampai ia serasa membatu. Napasnya tercekat, matanya yang biasanya terpicing itu nyaris membulat. Sebuah pelukan terasa begitu asing bagi tubuh Hibari rupanya.

Ya, Hayato Gokudera memeluknya erat.

Ada kehangatan menyelimutinya perlahan. Kini Hibari tahu, ia selalu tahu, Gokudera begitu hangat. Hanya saja ia enggan mengakuinya. Walau ada kesan canggung di gerakan Gokudera, pelukan itu terasa sepenuhnya tulus tanpa cela.

Di lain pihak, Gokudera terus membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hibari. Tak ingin Hibari melihat seperti apa wajahnya kini. Pastinya tak keruan. Ia yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk Hibari itu merasa sangat malu sampai-sampai wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia tahu Ia akan mengalami penolakan keras setelah ini. Entah Hibari akan memakinya, melepas paksa pelukannya, apalah. Ia tak peduli.

Tubuh Hibari terasa sangat dingin. Mungkin karena ia seharian di luar dan musim dingin nyaris tiba. Gokudera mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkari leher Hibari, berharap dengan begitu, Hibari tak lagi sedingin ini. Tak lagi seperti mayat hidup begini.

Diluar kendali keangkuhannya, tangan Hibari tergerak dan membalas pelukan Gokudera. Walau hal yang dilakukannya ini membuat Gokudera sedikit terkejut, ia tetap membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Hibari menyamankan posisinya di antara leher dan bahu Gokudera. Membuat Gokudera bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang kini berangsur kian teratur.

Gokudera bergidik pelan ketika merasakan benda dingin perlahan menyentuh lehernya. Hibari menciumi lehernya. Dan ia semakin tak diberi kesepatan protes karena selanjutnya ia merasakan sebuah gigitan di lehernya. Gigitan yang cukup kuat untuk merobek kulitnya dan mengalirkan darah dari bekas yang ditinggalkannya. Tak lama kemudian, Gokudera bisa merasakan kehangatan dari lidah Hibari yang mulai menjilati dan menciumi lukanya. Gokudera sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia membatu.

Hibari mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Gokudera. Ia menyeringai kecil, nyaris tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan berkata, "Minggir, Gue ngantuk." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Gokudera yang nyawanya masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Sontak Gokudera menoleh ke arah Hibari yang kini sudah merebah di kasurnya sendiri dengan muka merah, sebelah tangannya memegangi 'tanda' Hibari di lehernya, "E-elo.. elo.. lo.."

"Apa? Sekali lagi lo ngomong 'elo', bakalan dapat hadiah piring cantik." Ujar Hibari cuek, menatap Gokudera dengan tatapannya yang biasa. Dingin, datar.

Gokudera memajukan bibirnya dan siap mulai berargumen, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Hibari mulai menutup matanya, tidur. Pria itu sepertinya sangat lelah dan Gokudera tak mau mengganggu istirahatnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hibari, Gokudera tersenyum.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Gokudera, Hibari tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

'_Begitukah rasanya dipeluk orang yang sayang sama gue, sekaligus orang yang gue sayang?'_ batin Hibari.

* * *

><p>~~END OF CHAPTER~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AH: aaaahh! Aaaahhh.. hosh.. aaa—#plak! Selesai juga chapter 9 yang tembus 3000 kata ini! :D Haha, maaf telat banget update-nya *bows* mandek berbulan-bulan! WAHAW! #apasih**

**Ah, chap ini lebay dan gaje sangat. Sebenarnya saya ampun-ampunan bikin adegan yang di akhir-akhir itu ToT pertama kalinya bikin adegan Sho-Ai yang di level itu loh!**

**Dan, ampuni saya mengenai OOC yang teramat sangat di chapter ini! Owowowoouu.. *tiarap***

**RnR, No Flame? thanks for reading**

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA! :D**

**Sign: Ruki (yang lagi-lagi ganti penname)**


End file.
